The Full Fire Alchemist
by Kayland Elric
Summary: Spirit of Fire sequel! Everything seems to be happening in everyone's life but Sami's... That is until someone from the past makes his way back into the picture turning Roy and Ed's daughters life upside down. belonged to Miss Sammi Potter first
1. recap

AN: Alright a new story! Obviously I got the dates mixed up. I suck when it comes to the calendar. I keep jumping around especially while I'm thinking about my finals which I completed and I'm proud to say that I'm a Senior starting in September which is a good thing of course. This story is a sequel to a story I read years ago and only one chapter was produced for it. I got permission from the author of that particular story…Miss Sammi Potter, to write the sequel to her story Spirit of Fire and I hope that I will do her justice. :s Anyways, yes you will have to read Spirit of Fire to understand the storyline but I've taken the liberty to take the time and summarize what happened in the POV of the main character Sami Rose Mustang. So without further a due, the sequel to a wonderful story Spirit of Fire.

_**Disclaimer: (again I remembered for once) I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. Nor do I own any characters in this story. Any non-anime characters belong to Miss Sammi Potter.**_

The Full Fire Alchemist Recap

_Sami's POV_

My Dearest Journal

It's been a while since I last wrote in this thing hasn't it? Well that's because it's a whole new journal so let's recap what happened in the last one shall we? Well my Dad and Papa Roy Mustang and Edward Elric were dating and one day (and a long nine months later) I popped out of my Papa. The only reason this happened is because when Papa was young, long before he met Dad something happened alchemically and allowed him to have children which is how I was born. (Duh!)

**Dad, Papa and I lived happily for the next year and I barely understood what was going on of course since I was only a year old at the time but my parents are both State Alchemists and one day Papa came into Dad's office angrier than if someone called him short. (Trust me not pretty at all…and neither am I when people call me short or small) anyways, both Papa and Dad had gotten a letter from the ****Fuhrer** **telling them that they had to go to war which left my parents with a dilemma, where to put me. Luckily my parents' friend Riza Hawkeye took me in and raised me as if I was one of her own kids. **

**Of course being one year old and I still remembered my parents at the time I started to miss them dearly and I wasn't the only one who had to suffer. My soon to be best friend Elysia Hughes had to suffer as well. You see, her father also was sent to the same war my parents were so Riza and her mother Gracia decided to let us meet and we became playmates and we kicked it off from the first time we met and were the greatest of friends. **

**Sixteen years have passed and in that time I became a State Alchemist with Elysia who was my right hand gal (well I can't say man she's not a dude unless she's been lying to me my whole life lol) and we entered high school as a freshman and it was great. Except one day I kinda "accidentally" set the school chemistry lab on fire and ended up shutting down our school while they rebuilt the parts of the school that got damaged. (Seriously why was I taking freaking chemistry after all I was a flipping state alchemist for crying out loud.) **

**Anyways, Elysia and I were already majors in the military when we were freshman and I was known as the Full Fire Alchemist and Elysia, also a state alchemist is know as the Water Crystal Alchemist. Which was no small feat since the military usually only except alchemists who are already out of school that way nothing happens but if you are the best of the best they'll let you join. **

**During my freshman year the woman who became like a mother (Since the one who gave birth) to me is my Papa found out that she was four months pregnant with Lieutenant Havoc, yeah I know strict gun loving no fun Lieutenant Hawkeye and cigarette loving Lieutenant Havoc were dating. It may not seem like a good couple but trust someone who lived with this couple for a while…they're perfect for each other. **

**Nine months later Papa, Dad, and Mr. Hughes came home for a few days except that Papa was discharged from the war because he came home six months pregnant. Yeah my Papa was having his second kid after sixteen years but I honestly didn't care. However the war was still in action and Dad and Mr. Hughes only came with Papa to make sure that he would be alright getting back to Central and then they had to return to war again and the day they returned home from the war Riza went into labor. Which let a major finally off in my head. Hey I mean the poor woman was thirteen months pregnant and she wasn't even having twins either or triplets it was a one-child birth for crying out loud. The child's name was Shelby Havoc by the way. **

**Then four months later Dad and Mr. Hughes returned home from the war and we moved into their original house together. Shortly after that I found out I was conceived by mistake so I got pissed. Needless to say, having Edward Elric's genes in me, I needed to get away from my family for awhile so I managed to get a mission from my Superior officer…which happens to be Riza and she sent me to New Ishbal where I had to check on how the progress of the city was after the military rebuilt it for the them after everything they suffered since the Ishbal massacre and the rouge militaries that were let go because they still wanted to attack and finish off Ishbal. **

**It was there I met a man named James Rhode who is the son of my Papa's friend Rose, who he met on his first mission in the military. After two weeks my mission I return from New Ishbal and I find out that a whole lot has happened in the two-week period I was gone. Aunt Winery and Uncle Al had their first child who's named Kairi Elric so I got me a new (and my first) cousin and Shelby was already walking around their house and I felt bad because I missed everything. Including a few weeks of my sophomore year, and also becoming a Lieutenant Colonel. **

**I also had to fight Elysia for an assessment to stay in the military (not telling you who won that fight.) And finally Papa had his second child this time a little boy named Drew Mustang. **

**Three years passed since Drew was born with not that much happening the only thing was that Elysia and Haru Furey, a friend of ours, starting dating and eventually got engaged and Dad proposed to Papa on Christmas day (Talk about a Christmas present huh?) and they both agreed to the marriage. **

**I moved out into an apartment of my own so my parents could have more time to their selves and that's pretty much what happened (yeah my old journal was a huge one but I rarely wrote in it so that's how I could carry at least 16 years into it.) and I can't wait to start you with the life of my life alone. **

"There all done with catching this one up." Sami Mustang said as she stuck the journal underneath her pillow and put the pen she used back in the cup holder her father got her for her birthday since she loved to write as much as she loved her alchemy. "Now I just got to wait until Papa and Dad bring little Drew over so I can watch him with the help of Elysia." Sami thought as she headed downstairs and laid down on the couch.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Sami Mustang dropped herself dramatically on the couch seeing as she was completely drained.

"I swear." She muttered. "As soon as I find the energy you are so going down!" She cried out.

However, the toddler on the other side of the coffee table just simply stuck his tongue out.

"No!" He shouted and ran into the kitchen.

Sami's best friend Elysia giggled from the armchair she occupied.

"I just love little kids." Elysia laughed.

"Then you go chase the little brat." Sami growled.

"No thank you." Elysia sighed.

"Exactly." Sami replied smartly. "I love that my parents are doing stuff together all the time now but seriously when it comes to Drew I doubt I was that much of a problem."

"Of course you probably weren't you were under the care of Riza. Like she would put up with that kind of behavior. She'd probably shoot someone with her gun if someone acted like that around her." Elysia laughed as they heard a crash in the kitchen.

"Drew!" Sami shouted as she started to get pissed off. "Get the hell in here now!"

"No!" Came from the kitchen and said toddler.

"Damn it I was half hoping he would listen for once in his life time. But no why would I do that you'd figure I'd learn by now." Sami ranted in a pathetic voice as she slowly got off the couch and headed into the kitchen.

Sami was granted with the sight of lemonade on the floor along with its pitcher.

"Drew! Why did you do this kiddo?" She asked trying to calm down but it wasn't working.

"Juise!" Sami sighed she picked up her brother and took him into the living room and plopped him onto her best friends lap who was looking at her confused.

"He dropped the lemonade all over the floor. Try to keep him there until I get back. I need to clean this crap up." Sami said heading back into the kitchen and she cleaned it up with a wet rag so the floor wouldn't become sticky and she could hear her friend struggling with Drew.

Life was pretty good for her. Her parents got married and she got to see little Drew in a kid's tuxedo because he was the ring barer and they have been married for a while now. The only problem was that they spent so much time together Sami always pretty much had Drew under her care.

Hell, even her best friend was due to marry Haru soon they even had a set date but Sami was so pissed at the time that she couldn't remember it. Now don't get her wrong Sami loves Drew with all her heart but she just wants to live a life too.

All Sami wanted was someone to love her just as much as her Papa loved her father or Havoc loved Hawkeye, Hughes loved Gracia and Haru loved Elysia. Was a Lieutenant in High school and a senior, which meant she was still a teenager as well. Everyone's life was exciting so why couldn't hers be?

After all, all she really wanted was for someone to come and sweep her off her feet.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Soon Sami's nightmare was over when her parents came home to see Sami and Elysia wrestling with Drew while Sami and Elysia were covered in finger paints.

"Full Fire! Water Crystal!" Roy shouted in a full militarian voice. The girls stopped dead in their tracks as Drew ran into the kitchen.

"I'll get him." Ed said calmly heading into the kitchen and Drew ran right for him.

"Mommy!" Drew said happily jumping into Ed's arms and Elysia laughed.

"'Mommy' Mr. Elric?" Elysia giggled as Edward blushed.

"Yeah Drew refused to call me Papa." Ed sighed and Sami laughed.

"Sorry momma." Sami teased

"Sami Rose." Edward warned.

"Calm down Edward." Mustang said laughing.

"Wait until he gets older Mr. Elric. When he gets to the age that he understands." Elysia added.

"Back to the original matter. Why are you two covered in finger paint? Paint time gone awry?"

"Drew" Sami and Elysia said sadly.

"Explain." Roy said still using the voice that snapped the kids out of their fight with Drew.

"Alright, we put Drew down for his nap about two hours ago and we fell asleep too. When we woke up about a half hour ago we had finger paint on our faces and in our hair." Sami explained. "We were trying to put him in time out for it when you guys came in."

"Ah. Drew why did you do that?" Roy asked his son with a smirk.

"Me made dem 'erty!" Drew shouted and sent Ed into a laughing fit.

"Papa come on! This isn't funny!" Sami cried.

"Sami, don't you have to go to work today too?" Elysia asked.

"Ah crap. Trade ya." Sami begged.

"Hell no!" Elysia laughed. "It's bad enough I gotta walk home!"

"You suck." Sami sighed.

"Well, we'll take Drew now Hon, but first…"Edward started as he pulled out a camera and quickly took their picture. "A little blackmail."

"Papa! /Mr. Elric!" Sami/Elysia shouted.

"Come on Mr. Elric. It's bad enough my father takes fifty pictures or more of me a day. Please don't do the same thing as him." Elysia begged.

"Don't worry Elysia. No one will see this except for Roy and me. I'm putting this in Drew's scrapbook. Sami got lucky that we were at war otherwise I'm sure she would've had one too. We only have a mini one because it's only of her high school years." Edward replied.

"Hey I'm a senior Dad. You got one more year left." Sami said as a matter of factly.

"Yeah but you don't live in the house anymore because you wanted more space and somewhere quiet you can study outside of school and away from Drew annoying you. Besides you are of age." Roy added.

"Whew!" The girls sighed.

"You know, I feel generous. I'll spare you from your father. Go upstairs and get washed up in the bathroom." Sami added.

"You're a lifesaver Sam." Elysia cried running upstairs while Sami took the finger paints and threw them out.

"How'd you get the finger paints anyway Drew?" Roy asked knowing he was to small to get to the counter where Sami always puts them.

"'Almutation 'ircle!" Drew clapped.

"Alchemy?" Edward asked shocked. "Damn he beat both Al and me."

"That's not the point! How the hell does he know Alchemy?" Roy asked.

"We read often if there are pictures he'll try and copy them." Sami tried. "I also do some basic experiments using transmutation circles when he's supposed to be asleep dad."

"Alright then." Roy said and they left after giving Sami a hug and then a kiss on her forehead and she flopped back onto the couch and Elysia came down ten minutes later."

"Stuff comes right out. Just go put your head under the sink and it washes out easily." Elysia said.

"Sweet. Luckily I didn't have my uniform on yet. If Drew got paint on it while I was sleeping Riza would've killed me." Sami said heading to the kitchen where the sink was bigger and put her head underneath the running water and watched as the colors washed out of her hair as if the water itself was tie-dyed. "So Elysia, the big days coming closer. Have you and Haru decided on a honeymoon spot?"

"No, we might not have a honeymoon. We're too busy with work."

"That's stupid. You're getting married. I know I've never met your superior officer but he can't be that cold hearted."

"Oh trust me Sami he can be." Elysia said. "He almost had me court marshaled since I was four minutes late since Dad had to ask me a question."

"Ah-ha." Sami said. "I guess I'll take it back then." Sami laughed as she turned off the sink and used alchemy to quickly dry her hair and used a washcloth to wash the paint off her face."

"We're getting tow new students on Monday. I think they have a few classes with us." Elysia said.

"Seriously?" Sami asked, "Are they siblings?"

"No one knows. I don't think so though." Elysia added. "All the school does know is that one of them is a girl and the other is a guy."

"Huh. Maybe we should be friends with them." Sami thought. "I guess we'll find out on Monday." Sami said aloud. "Alright Elysia I got to go and get my uniform on and then head out."

"Alright then." Elysia said and she left Sami's house and she headed home while Sami went to get her uniform on."

From the house Sami headed straight to Headquarters and arrived two minutes early and Hawkeye had her help out the paperwork down in the investigations department and under her Uncle Al's section.

"Hey Sami, can you put this book back on the shelf?" Haru asked who was also asked to help Alphonse out.

"Sure." Sami said taking the book and put it on the shelf as Alphonse let out a huge sigh.

"Haru can ask you something?"

"Yeah sure Sami." Haru said following Sami into the hallway and they closed the door behind them. "What's up?"

"Did Uncle Al say anything weird?" Sami asked.

"No but he's acting weird. He hasn't said a single word all day. Not even a hello." Haru said.

"Hmm." Sami groaned placing a fist on her chin to think. "Maybe I should call Papa. Who knows he might know what's eating Uncle Al. if not he'll know how to make Uncle Al talk." Sami added heading to the phone booth and called Edward.

"Hello?" Edward answered after a few rings of the phone.

"Papa, do you know if Uncle Al's okay?" Sami asked.

"Huh? What are you talking about Sami?"

"Uncle Al won't talk at all. Not even a hello so Haru says. He only lets out long sighs." Sami explained. "He also looks depressed. Besides you're the only who can make Al talk if he's like this. Trust me I tried while I was growing up and you were fighting in the war."

"Alright. I'll come down. Just keep an eye on him. Are you in the investigation department?"

"Yeah in the document library." Sami added.

"Alright I'll be there soon." Edward replied.

"Thanks papa!" Sami said and she hung up and headed back to the office and waited for Edward to come down.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Chapter three

Al's Secrets and Troubles

It took Edward a half hour to arrive to the base and headed straight towards the front desk and asked where Sami was stationed and once he got the information he headed to the Investigation Department and opened the door and saw Sami running around with paperwork.

"Colonel Mustang!" Ed called.

"Papa. Thank God!" Sami said heading over to Ed. "Do you think something happened between Uncle Al and Aunt Winry?" Sami asked.

"I honestly couldn't tell you Sami. Don't worry I'll check on Al okay." Ed said approaching his younger brother. "Al, can I talk to you private for a few minutes."

"Huh? Oh, sorry Brother. I was lost in my thoughts." Alphonse said.

"Yeah, so lost that Sami was worried and asked me to check on you. Forget privacy it's only Sami and Haru. So what's the matter?"

"Winry and I had a huge fight last night and when Kairi came in I yelled at her and now she won't talk or go near me and neither will Winry." Al explained. "What if this fight ends it!? I don't want to separate from Winry Brother!" He cried.

"Whoa there bro calm down. I doubt that Winry would do that to you. She loves you otherwise she wouldn't have bore Kairi and she wouldn't be carrying your second child."

"That's what the fight was about. Winry told me that this second child might not be mine! I couldn't believe it so I got angry and started yelling. I can't believe she cheated on me. Winry would be the last person I'd expect to cheat."

"Was she drunk?"

"No, that's the other thing. She told me she was completely sober. She totally admitted!" Al said getting up and collapsed on the ground.

"Al!" Ed called scared. After all, this is how their mom and teacher died.

"Uncle!" Sami added and Haru came over to see if they could help out any. Ed put a hand on Uncle Al's forehead to see if he had a fever and he did.

"Alphonse you're burning up! Why didn't you stay home?!" Edward asked slightly annoyed but more worried about Al.

"I don't want Winry mad while she's pregnant with the child so I decided to come to work anyways."

"Idiot! You can always come stay with Roy and me. We're always a home for you if you need it!" Ed shouted.

"Or me Uncle." Sami said gently lifting Al off the ground and to the couch. "Should I go to the infirmary Papa and get a thermometer for Uncle?"

"No, help me get him on my back. I'm going to carry him home. He shouldn't stay here." Ed said kneeling down in front of Alphonse.

"I can walk." Alphonse moaned.

"Uncle you can't even stand let alone walk. Let papa bring you home." Sami added.

"Mr. Edward, you can use my car. I actually drove here today. You can save Lieutenant Elric some embarrassment." Haru offered.

"Thank you Haru. You two can come with us. I'll talk to your officers tommrow when I come back to work. After all, it's Haru's car and I know that Sami will be worried about Al." Edward replied as he carried Al to Haru's car and Al was put in the back seat with Sami and Haru sat in the front while Edward drove away to the house.

When Ed pulled the car into the driveway Sami got and Roy got consirned when he saw his daughter.

"Sami what happened?" Roy asked with worry.

"Uncle Al had a fight with Winry and he has a real high fever." Sami said as Ed got Al and helped him into the house.

"I offered Al to stay here with us until he gets better." Edward said.

"More like dragged me here." Al moaned.

"Damn Alphonse you look hung over." Roy said. "Come on let's get you well again." Roy smiled gently ruffling his younger brother's hair.

"Thanks Roy." Al said.

"Papa, I'm going to go ask Winry some questions and let her know where Uncle is for now so she doesn't worry about him okay?" Sami asked.

"Good idea Sami." Roy replied because Ed was more focused on Alphonse.

So, Sami headed to Winry's house with Haru before Haru headed back to headquarters.

"That's it? Elric Enginers huh?" Haru asked as he pulled into the driveway.

"Yeah, the upper part is the house while the lower part is the shop." Sami added as they headed inside the shop. "Aunt Winry, you here?" Sami called. "Aunt Winry it's me, Sami!"

Haru looked around and found a piece of paper held down by a ring on the counter top by the cash resigester.

"Uh-oh. Sami come check this out." Haru called and Sami came ocer.

"That's Aunt Winry's wedding ring." Sami said. "There's no way she'd leave him."

"Here's a note." Haru said and Sami read it aloud.

"_**Dear Alphonse Elric. Things just aren't working out and now that you know about the child I doubt you would want to work things out. I know I don't. I'm taking Kairi and moving in with my new boyfriend. Don't worry you can have weekends with Kairi and Sean (who is the new child's name) if it's your child. Your Friend Winry Rockbell.**_

"You were saying Sami?" Haru asked and Sami stared at the letter with disbelief.

"I gotta call Papa." Sami said picking up the phone and dialed Roy and Ed's number and Roy picked it up.

"Mustang/Elric residence." Roy said calmy.

"Dad, bad news. Aunt Winry is divorcing Uncle Al. She left her wedding ring behind and took Kairi with her." Sami said.

"No way Winry would do that to him." Roy gasped.

"Well she did! She went to move in with the man she cheated on Uncle with." Sami said as her anger started to rise.

"Alright calm down sweetie." Roy said calmly. "Ask Haru to give you a ride back here and we'll take care of your uncle okay?"

"Alright Daddy." Sami said. "Haru, would you mind taking me back to my parent's house?"

"Of course not Sami." Haru said as they headed out to the car a woman came in.

"Hi, I'm here to see Mrs. Elric." The woman said.

The woman had long blonde hair and blue eyes and her right arm was made of automail. She wore a tanktop that was made of a fine silk and wore a blue jean mini-skirt.

"I'm sorry. The Elric Enginers are closed until further notice." Sami said.

"You are mistaken ma'am I have an appointment." The woman said.

"Why must God make things difficult for me?" Sami thought before getting an idea.

"Mrs. Elric's grandmother is very ill and she went to care for her." Haru said quickly.

"That'll work." Sami thought and let Haru continue.

"We're just checking on the house for her." Haru finished.

"Ah I see, I beg your pardon for all the trouble I caused. Please give Mrs. Elric my regards." The woman said before leaving.

"Nice cover Haru." Sami said high fiveing her friend.

"I try." Haru replied. "Let's head back to your parents house."

"Alright." Sami agreed

Haru drove back to Ed and Roy's house and then Haru headed back to work. Roy was waiting in the living room when Sami came in and she had the ring and the note in her hand.

"Let me see Sami." Roy said

Sami handed over the note and the ring and Roy took a few minutes to examine the note and Ring before falling onto the couch sighing heavily and ran his left hand through his hair.

"Oh man." Roy replied flabbergasted. "She really is serious. She really just dumped the most honest man I know."

"Probably the most honest man in all of Amtress." Sami said as Edward came into the room.

"Papa, how's Uncle Al?"

"Not good." Ed said while shaking his head. "He has a 103 degree fever. He's start to get delirious too." Ed added.

"Uncle Al's single Papa. Aunt Winry's getting a divorce. She took Kairi and left her wedding ring behind. She moved in with that other man."

"How can anyone dump my little brother!?" Edward asked shocked.

"No clue Ed." Roy said. "Hopefully she didn't use him for a good time."

"She would never do that!" Edward shouted.

"Papa calm down. I know you grew up with Aunt Winry but you HAVE been gone for sixteen years while fighting in the war. Who knows what could've happened to her during those sixteen years." Sami said heading to the door where Riza and General Basque Gran was standing at the door.

"Colonel Mustang, why have you, Lieutenant Haru, and Major Elric left the building?" General Gran asked.

"I'm sorry Sirs. My uncle fell very ill at work. Haru helped my Papa and I bring him home. Haru should be on the way back to headquarters a little while ago. I'm going to take care of Uncle Alphonse. He's having a hard time. He's in a lot of shock and maybe what is causing his illness." Sami explained.

"Fine, but Haru and Alphonse will lose pay." General Gran said. "Ready Lieutenant?"

"I want to check on Major Elric real quick. I've known him since he was a child."

"Fine." Gran added as he started to head to the car they brought.

"So, what happened Sami?" Riza asked.

"Aunt Winry Cheated on Uncle Al and she's not sure if their upcoming child is his. On top of that, she's divorcing uncle to live with the man she cheated on Uncle Al with. She even left behind their wedding ring." Sami replied.

"Is your uncle alright?"

"He doesn't know about Aunt Winry yet. Papa, Dad and I want Uncle's fever to drop first." Sami answered. "Even though Uncle has my parents to care for him I feel like I need to be here too for him."

"I understand. Though I can't pay you I can give you a temporary leave to help your Uncle get better." Riza said. "I'll stop by after work to check on him again okay?" She added as she headed to the car and they drove off.

Sami headed back inside the house and into the living room where Roy was rubbing Ed's shoulders but focusing on his automail shoulder.

"You okay Papa?" Sami asked.

"Yeah sweetie. My automail just strains my body sometimes. Before I got together with Roy Al used help me out."

"Even in his armor?" Sami asked.

"Even in the armor." Ed laughed at the memory. "He would always be so careful it was funny and annoying. If I ever made a sound or moved he would think he hurt me and stop." Ed replied.

Sami loved to hear the stories Ed told her. Especially those dealing when they were younger and living in Ressenbool and all the adventures they had as rookie alchemists.

"Mommy?" Drew's tiny voice came into the room.

Drew stood in the doorway of the living room with a pitiful face and he clutched his favorite teddy bear Ed and Roy made with alchemy on his first birthday.

"Drew what's wrong?" Ed asked.

"Why Uncle Al 'rying?" Drew asked sadly.

"Uncle Al is going through a lot sweetie and is very ill." Roy answered. "I know. Why don't you go make him one of your famous get well cards? Okay?"

"Otay." Drew added going up to his room.

"I want to check on Al." Ed said getting up.

"Your automail okay?"

"No, but Al needs his big brother more than my shoulder strains needs to be taken care of. He was always there for me so I'm not going to let him down when he needs me." Ed replied heading to the Guest room.

"So Sami, who was at the door?"

"Oh, Riza, and Gran. Gran was made because Haru, Al and I went missing from the base to find us here. I explained everything through. Riza said she'll come after work to see Uncle." Sami said. "Hey Dad?"

"What is it?"

"I know Uncle Al is really ill and already has a lot on his mind but aren't we doing more harm than good by not telling him Winry's divorcing him?"

"It's weird hearing you call her just Winry." Roy said. "Anyways, that maybe true but Ed will know how to handle Al so let your Papa handed it. He may just want to make sure whiether or not he should find Al a doctor. After all a 103 degree fever isn't good."

"Yeah I guess so." Sami added. "I hope Uncle will be alright."

"Don't worry your uncle is a strong man. He won't let himself be broke like this for long." Roy assured. "Come here sweetie."

Sami sat down on the couch next to her father and Roy pulled her closer to him and she put her head against her father's shoulders as Roy started to stroke his daughter's multicolored hair.

"You definitely grew up fast Sami." Roy said quietly.

"Should I go back in time and make myself one and a half again?"

"Sure as hell would make me feel thirty instead of almost fifty. Ed had it easy he's only thirty four right now." Roy laughed.

"Wow Daddy." Sami laughed also.

"What'd I miss?" Edward asked as he came back into the room. "Ah some father daughter time?"

"Yeah, Sami is really worried about Alphonse." Roy answered.

"Me too. Al is so feverish. It's almost to much for me to watch. He is reminding my of my Mom it's pathetic."

"You never told me how Grandma died or how Uncle Al got stuck in the armor." Sami said.

"It's a touchy story for Ed Sami." Roy said.

"It's alright Roy. Sami has the right to know. It is her Grandmother after all." Ed said sitting next to Sami on the couch. "I'll just tell you about your grandmother nothing about how your uncle decided to live in the armor okay."

"I understand." Sami said as she waited to hear the story.


	5. Chapter 4

Alright in this chapter it's going to contain flashbacks of episode 3 and some flashbacks of some photos I saw on Photobucket

Alright in this chapter it's going to contain flashbacks of episode 3 and some flashbacks of some photos I saw on Photobucket. The flashbacks will be written just like this author's note I have the images stored so if you want to see some of the pictures PM me and I'll find the links to the pictures for you. I favorited the site I can't send pictures with my email carrier for some reason. . This chapter is dedicated to my best friend Sam and my kitten Kira who ran away a week ago.

Chapter 4

Trisha Elric

"Well you're Grandmother was an excellent mother to Alphonse and me. The best mother I've ever seen I'd think and I'm not just saying that because she's my mother. Gracia is in second place or maybe tied I'm not Elysia so I couldn't tell you. Anyways, there's no way I could be the parent mom was." Edward said.

"Don't sell yourself short Edward." Roy said. "You're better than Hohenhime."

"Yeah to Drew." Edward added.

"Hohenhime?" Sami asked. "Who's that Papa?"

"Your Grandfather." Ed said. "Of course as you know I was born first. Mom told me one day while it was just her and me Al was off somewhere with Winry and her parents because they invited him somewhere that I was a daddy's boy. If I was sad or angry I went to Dad first and Mom was my back up. Almost all of the photos Mom had of me I was in my father's arms. Then a year later Al was born and Al clung to Mom and then I got jealous because I wanted my parents to myself even if I was mostly with Dad. Al doesn't know this but I hated his guts so badly when he was first born. Then, one day…"

Edward and Alphonse were in the living room and the kids were playing with blocks. Well, Edward was trying to build a tower but Al kept taking the blocks and destroying the said tower multiple times.

_**As Edward started to cry, Hohenhime walked into the room and picked up his crying son and held him close as he headed over to the recliner chair in the corner near the fireplace which was Ed's favorite place to be. **_

_**No matter how much time has passed Edward would never forget this conversation. The conversation he believed to be the cause of all of the pain his mother faced. **_

"_**Edward, Daddy is going away for a while. Can you be a big boy and take care of your mother and brother?"**_

"_**Mom!" Ed shouted. No Alonse." **_

"_**Edward, who will protect your little brother?" Hohenhime asked.**_

"_**No Alonse!" Ed said with the same determination and crossed his arms. **_

"_**Edward Michael Elric." Hohenhime scolded and Ed flinched. "Until I come back you'll be the man of the house. As man of the house it's your duty to look after your Mom and Brother. Please Edward." Hohenhime said practically begging his son.**_

"_**Otay." Ed said defeated. "Alonse 'oo."**_

"_**Thank you Edward." Hohenhime said picking Ed up and put him down near Al who was trying to eat one of Ed's blocks he was making his tower with. "Well…it's better than paste." He added as Al started to cry.**_

"Al still wound up eating paste by the time he was seven…I died that day because Al got his mouth stuck together and I laughed because he was panicking." Ed said.

"What kind did he eat?" Roy asked shocked.

"That washable glue stuff. I don't wanna know how his mouth got stuck but it did and I did laugh you can ask Al." Ed replied.

"Papa, I wanna hear about Grandma, not Uncle's…weird…snack choices." Sami said.

"Oh right. Well Mom was an emotional wreck but she never let it show around Al and me so we would be happy. Shortly after though I still hated Al and Al being the kinda newborn needed Mom's attention. Al could only crawl when Dad left and I didn't respect or care for Al until said his first word."

"F Daddeh?" Sami asked and sent Ed into a laughing fit.

"Sami Rose Mustang!" Roy scolded.

"What!?" Sami said and Ed fell off the couch and hit his head on the table. "Papa are you alright?" Sami asked helping Ed back onto the couch.

"Uh-huh." Ed replied rubbing his head. "That was good Sami."

"She's definitely your child Edward." Roy said remembering his husbands potty mouth before they became a couple and while Ed and Alphonse were searching for the Philosopher's stone.

"Hey! Half her genes are mine the other half are hers as her hair shows." Ed said slapping Roy in the back of his head. "Anyways, your Grandmother. After I accepted Al when his first words were big broder and even before Mom put us before herself. As time went on I did the same thing for Mom and Al. I'd gladly, put Roy, Al, Drew, Riza and you before myself."

"Why Riza?"

"She raised you and kept you safe for me while Roy and I had to fight that stupid war." Ed said simply. "Anyways Al and I did our first transmutation when I was six and Al was five so we could make Winry a doll for her birthday present. Not one of our best ideas since it almost made her pee her pants but she got over it within a few minutes. Mom was ecstatic to know that Al and I could do alchemy. Soon after Al and I started competing and we would use alchemy to help the villagers fix things if they need it. Every time we improved Mom smiled at our success. However…our lives would soon change."

Young Edward and Alphonse, who were ages Eight and seven consecutively when their Mother called the two boys into the kitchen where she was preparing dinner and two woven baskets laid on the table.

"_**Yeah Mom?" Ed asked as they ran into the kitchen. **_

"_**Can you and Alphonse go into town and get some potatoes, carrots, and a few other things?" Trisha asked handing Al the list and handed both the boys baskets. **_

"_**Okay Mom!" They said running out of the house not knowing what was about to change their lives forever.**_

_**After being outside the house for an hour Edward and Alphonse saw their home and ran straight to their house in a race. As they got closer Ed, who was in the lead, turned his head to check on and taunt his younger brother. **_

"_**Come on Al! You couldn't beat a snail with a broken leg!" Ed called and they made it into their home. "Hello Mom! Sorry we're late!" Ed added and gasped.**_

_**There, in the middle of the kitchen, lied Trisha, passed out and barely breathing. Edward dropped his basket on the floor and finally recovered and ran to his mother. When Al saw his Mother on the ground he threw his basket aside and ran to his mother where Edward was just kneeling next to Trisha.**_

"_**Mom?" Ed asked.**_

"_**Mom!" Al called desperately only to be given a moan from Trisha.**_

"_**Al, help me get Mom to her room then I'm going to run to Aunt Pinako's." Ed said.**_

"_**Brother, just call Aunt Pinako. The doctor will be here sooner." Al said trying his hardest to keep his head open and keeping calm overall. **_

"_**Good idea Al." Ed added running over to the phone and dialed Pinako's phone number. "Aunt Pinako, something's wrong with Mom. Al and I found her passed out on the kitchen floor." **_

"_**Calm down Edward. The doctor and I will be there soon. Get your Mother into her bed." Pinako said. **_

"_**Okay, please hurry." Ed shouted slamming the phone back on the jack. "Al, help me get Mom into bed." **_

"_**Okay Brother." Al said taking one of Trisha's arms and put it over his shoulder. "Um…Brother, I don't think this'll work." **_

"_**Yeah you're right. We're just too small." Ed growled hating being small.**_

_**Edward and Alphonse managed to get their mother up on the couch and took care of her until the doorbell rang.**_

"_**I'll get it." Ed said. **_

_**Ed ran to the door where a doctor, Pinako, and a few of Trisha's best friends who they ran into on the way to the house were at the door ready to help in any way they could.**_

"_**Where are Alphonse and Trisha Ed?" Pinako asked.**_

"_**On the couch, Al and I are to small to carry Mom upstairs to her room. Follow me." Ed said **_

_**Ed led them into the living room where Trisha was and after some of the men carried Trisha up to her room the doctor examined Trisha and once he was done asked to see Pinako outside to speak to her privately. **_

"_**How is she?" Pinako asked.**_

"_**Not well at all. She has an illness that we've never seen before. All I can tell you is that she must've been living with this for years…not telling anyone." **_

"_**Will she live?"**_

"_**Not for long. You might want to find out what to do with Edward and Alphonse when that time comes. She may have at least two months left at the rate her illness is spreading." The doctor said. "I'm sorry. I can check on Mrs. Elric in a couple of weeks but I'll be useless to do so. I know want to worry the boys further seeing their age, it might be wise to not tell them their mother is doomed."**_

"_**They'll be hurt even more by telling them a lie. From what you just said in about two months their mother will be dead and there's nothing you or we can do for her." Pinako shouted. "I wont lie to them. They are like my grandchildren and Trisha is like my daughter."**_

"_**I understand Mrs. Rockbell. It was just a suggestion." The doctor said. "Good day and feel free to call me." He added before leaving.**_

_**Pinako walked into the kitchen where the men were and each rose to their feet and looked at her with hope but the look Pinako gave was enough to tell them that Trisha wouldn't make it.**_

"_**Where are Edward and Alphonse?" Pinako asked.**_

"_**Al started crying so Ed took him into their room to try and calm him down." A man said.**_

"_**I'll go talk to them." Pinako said heading up to the boys' room and she heard Al still crying and Ed trying to calm him down. "Edward, Alphonse, can I come in?" **_

"_**Sure Auntie." Ed replied as she walked inside. **_

"_**Boys, this is important and not what you'd want to hear but your mother is very ill." Pinako said. "She may not make it." **_

"_**Mom can't die! Don't they have a cure!?" Al cried.**_

"_**No, your mom has been sick for years. It's too late."**_

"_**How…how long?" Ed choked out.**_

"_**If she's lucky she'll have two months at the most." Pinako said hugging the boys as they cried.**_

_**The two months came and passed and on one cold, windy, and rainy day would ultimately be the day the boys had dreaded.**_

_**That day, Trisha had a hard time breathing and had a high fever. The men who were at the Elric's house that one unfateful day gathered again to say their final goodbyes to Trish and the remaining time Trisha had would be spent with Edward and Alphonse while the men waited downstairs to be able to confort the boys when they could. **_

_**Edward and Alphonse were gathered around Trisha's bed with Ed holding Trisha's cold and clammy hand and kept a smile on his worried face. Trisha knew her time was short so decided to say her final words to her sons.**_

"_**Boys, there's some money in a closet your father left. I've never touched it, I was saving it for you boys. Use it, and take care of each other." Trisha said.**_

"_**Don't be silly." Ed said calmly. "We'll use it with you." **_

"_**Would you boys do me a favor and transmute something for me?" Trisha asked ignoring Ed's statement. "I know…a ring of flowers would be nice. Your father, always, use to make them…for…me." Trisha said as her eyes lost their color and she closed her eyes for the final time.**_

By the time Edward was finished with the story he was sobbing and Sami and Roy conforted their mother/husband by rubbing Ed's back as Al came into the room.

"What's wrong?" Al asked.

"Uncle Al you should be in bed." Sami said heading to her uncle.

"I had to use the bathroom and I heard Brother crying so I wanted to check on him. Is he okay?"

"I'm afraid that's my fault. I asked papa to tell me about Grandma." Sami said. "Had I known Papa would cry I would've left it alone. But Dad and I can handle Papa Uncle. You should get some rest." Sami added leading Al to the guest room.

Meanwhile Ed pulled away from Roy's grasp and dried his tears and took a deep breath.

"Thanks hon." Ed said. "I'm glad Sami knows about Mom know. I feel like a weight has been lifted from my shoulders. Well…spiritually anyway. My automail still hurts."

"Let me tend to that." Roy said leading Ed to the room so Roy could fix Ed's shoulder.

_**And we'll leave it at that. The next thing to be updated will be the Lunar Alchemist, then Beyblade, and then this story. Thanks and please R&R and I will still recommend reading Spirit of Fire my Miss Sammi Potter and any of her other stories. **_


	6. Chapter 5

In this chapter you will meet a character from Miss Sammi Potter's story Spirit of Fire

In this chapter you will meet a character from Miss Sammi Potter's story Spirit of Fire. That is kinda the reason why you would need to read her story first but you won't be totally lost I think because of the way I have it written. If you get any questions let me know in a review or PM and I will answer them you can also ask Miss Sammi Potter and I'm sure she'll also answer any questions you have. Also two new characters are in this story. Noa and Kimbly. Noa is not the girl from the movie (cause I dun like her sorry people who do) and Kimbly is Zolf Kimbly the bomb crazy dude from the anime's son. Sami and him refer to each other by their last names not their firsts so you'll see Mustang and Kimbly used a lot during this chapter. Kimbly is also a homophobic but just to let readers know I am NOT. It's just something that society faces and I thought I would it. Thank you and as always please review in the corner at the end of the chapter. Also this chapter has some more cursing than normal as you can tell from the title it's going to get dangerous here. So just to let you know and there are some past sexual references here…kinda like a yo momma battle but without the 'yo momma is…or something like that.

Chapter five

High School Brawl

Monday came all too soon for Sami and with Alphonse still sick with fever and her worry about the inevitable would come. Meaning the day the family would tell Alphonse of Winry's choice to divorce him and take Kairi with her to go live with the man she willingly cheated on and left him high and dry.

Though Sami loved Winry as her ex-aunt, she hoped that if the new guy decided to leave Winry hanging one day that Alphonse wouldn't take Winry back just so she could do the same thing over again should she find another willing man to "have fun with". That way Alphonse won't be hurt anymore than he was when he will receive the news about the divorce.

However, Sami had to push her Uncle's problems and illness to the far regions of her mind for the time being and focus on her senior year and passing so the military would back of her, Elysia, and Haru.

When Sami made it on campus she saw Elysia talking to two students but she recognized one of them.

"J-James?!" Sami asked shocked as she approached the group.

"Sami? My god I didn't think you go to school being in the military." James said hugging his friend.

" Pardon me." Elysia said quickly pulling Sami aside. "You know him?"

"Yeah. Remember when I found out I was an accident child?" Sami asked.

"Not one of your parents best conversations." Elysia said. "You went on your first mission then."

"Yep, to New Ishbal. When I was there I ran into James and I got paint on my uniform. His mother is one of Papa's friends. She used to live in Liore but met an Ishbalian man and bam! James was born." Sami said.

"Oh he's the man you met." Elysia smirked.

"Elysia Hughes I don't like that smirk." Sami added cautiously.

"For god sake Sami Rose!" Elysia said. "Don't you see? This is a sign! Maybe you and James were meant to be together. Think of it for a minute here. Your Papa did something and wanted the philosopher's stone. He met Roy while he was seriously injured in Resembool and then became the youngest state alchemist ever under Roy Mustang's guidance. Then he became Roy's first boyfriend and the only one Roy dated longer than a week and later had you and Drew and then got married." Elysia explained.

"Okay, so what's your point?"

"My point is maybe you and James are meant to be a couple!" Elysia said. "If he asks you out you should totally agree."

"Elysia! I don't like James that way." Sami explained. "Sure he's handsome but so is Haru. That's why you're engaged to him. I'm positive you didn't agree just because of his looks right? Personality matters too. Take Dad for example, Dad just went out with people because he thought they were hot. Not because of personality. Most of those people turned out to be one night stands. It took until Dad went out with Papa to realize you can't date people based on a hotness scale."

"Aw, you definitely don't have your dad's dating genes." Elysia said.

"If I did so help me God. That's one thing I'm glad I didn't get from him." Sami laughed as they headed back to James and the other girl. " James who's your friend?"

"Oh right! This is Noa, she's a Liore refugee and my current girlfriend." James said.

"Current? What do you mean current?" Noa asked.

"Ooh, James screwed up." James said.

"When I met Sami a few years ago, I had another girlfriend but she never met her nor did I tell her, her name."

"Nice cover." Elysia said cockily.

"Don't you dare turn this into a Jerry Springer episode Elysia." Sami said. "Or I'll get Drew to make you 'retty again and take your picture and hand it over to your father."

"Why not take Ed's and photocopy it…oh man!" Elysia said and Sami laughed.

"Looks like you screwed up this time Elysia." Noa said also laughing.

"I think so Noa." James said as Elysia begged Sami to not give Hughes a picture of Drew's "masterpiece".

"Sorry about that. Elysia loses control sometimes." Sami said.

"I lose control? You made the chemistry lab explode." Elysia said.

"Yeah about that." Sami blushed and the three kids laughed. "So…what grade are you in?"

"I'm a senior." James said.

"Same here." Noa added.

"Sami remember? I told you they might've had classes with us?"

"That doesn't mean anything because there are junior senior classes. Besides, with everything that happened over the weekend with Uncle, Work, and school I forgot."

"Your uncle? What's wrong with Alphonse?"

"I'll tell you later." Sami replied. "Class will start in a few minutes."

"We have gym first." Noa moaned.

"So does my boyfriend Haru. We'd lead you to the gym but it's on the other side of the school from our class. We have advanced physics. Haru's locker is on the way though. He'd be happy to show you the way." Elysia added.

The small group headed toward Haru's lover and Haru was just putting a skateboard into his locker and saw the four heading toward him.

"Hey babe." Haru said and when Elysia got close enough Haru gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Who're your new friends?"

"This is James and Noa. They have gym with you, can you lead them there?"

"Sure thing Hon." Haru added. "Come on guys." Haru said and they headed towards the gym and Elysia and Sami headed towards their physics class.

Classes came and passed until eventually lunch hour came. Noa and James were previously in Sami's English class and she invited them to eat lunch with them but they politely declined.

Sami headed to their usual spot by the Sakura trees with her lunch try and sat down next to Elysia.

"Hey Sami, can you tell me what happened to your Uncle?" Elysia asked.

"I'm shocked that Haru didn't tell you." Sami said.

"It's not my place to tell." Haru explained.

"Well, Winry cheated on Uncle Al." Sami said.

"No! She had to be drunk." Elysia said shocked.

"As sober as can be. She completely admitted it. She doesn't even think that the baby is his meaning she's been cheating on uncle for a while. She even left her ring behind because she's divorcing him and went to the man she cheated on." Sami explained.

"No offence Sami but Winry's no officially a skank." Elysia said.

"I think so too." Sami and Haru said.

"The sad thing is I respected Winry." Sami added.

"How's your uncle taking it?" Elysia asked.

"He doesn't know yet."

"You still didn't tell him?"

"His fever won't go down." Sami said. "So Dad and Papa didn't tell him. Papa's seriously considering calling a doctor in today to check on Al to make sure it's not something more. I'm surprised papa waited from what I heard about Grandma he'd probably would've called a doctor as soon as he collapsed in the office. He wants Uncle well enough to handle such news."

"Oh, that your family is nothing but a bunch of fags or whores? Who knows maybe since you came from a fag you're a fag." A boy said.

"Stuff it Kimbly. Just remember that my father isn't a psycho being held in lab five. You're lucky to have popped out of your mother while your dad was being used in the war."

"At least my parents are normal and were sober when they "rocked the ship"!" Kimbly said.

"Their normal? Oh I'm sorry, I thought your father was a homunculi and your mother was from the local strip joint!"

"Okay Sami let it go." Elysia said grabbing her friend by the shoulder and started to lead her away.

"Careful or Mustang might rape you Hughes." Kimbly called.

"Go suck and egg!"

"Fullmetal does enough of that for the entire world." Kimbly laughed.

"That's it!" Sami shouted and she ran over and punched Kimbly straight in his face. "Oh was that your face? I thought it was a mask." Sami laughed.

"Y-You bitch!" Kimbly shouted.

He slammed Sami and tossed her onto the ground and started to pummel Sami's face until Elysia kicked Kimbly off Sami and pulled her up to her feet and helped her keep her balance.

"Are you alright Sami?" Elysia asked.

"Uh…um…yeah, I think so." Sami moaned. "Damn, my head. Feels like I have a hangover and I don't even know what one feels like!"

"He hit you pretty hard. Why didn't you use alchemy?"

"I don't have my gloves or chalk." Sami said and while her back was turned Kimbly kicked her side extremely hard by the ribcage and sent her into Elysia and knocked the two girls over.

"Sami, Elysia!" James and Noa called heading towards the girls and James defended them against Kimbly while Noa tried to help Sami but she couldn't move.

"Are you okay?" Noa asked. "What about you Elysia?"

"I'm okay." Elysia said.

"I don't think I am. I can't move." Sami moaned. "I think my ribs are broken or bruised."

"Hey where'd Haru go?"

"He ran to get the principle. He asked us to come help you." James called back.

"Back off Ishbalian scum." Kimbly called.

"No, you don't attack girls." James replied.

"She hit me first!"

"Only cause you insulted my parents and my family!" Sami shouted causing more pain in her side.

"Easy Sami." Elysia said gently.

Just then Haru and the principle came out into the courtyard and Haru saw Sami on the ground.

"Sami!" Haru called running over to her. "Are you okay?"

"What is the meaning of this!?" The Principle shouted.

"Kimbly started making fun of Sami's parents because they're gay and also because he heard that her Uncle got divorced. Sami had enough and punched him and then he wailed on her and probably broke one of her ribs she can't move." Elysia explained.

"Sami, can I check your ribs?" The Principle asked.

"No." Sami said.

"She probably just want to be examined in the middle of the courtyard." James said.

"Haru, go call either Mr. Elric or Mr. Mustang. One of them have to be home right?" Elysia said. "She'll probably need a doctor either way."

"Alright." Haru said.

He ran inside to the pay phone and put the money in the machine and called the house and Edward picked up the phone.

"Hello Elric/Mustangs."

"Mr. Elric!"

"Haru? Shouldn't you be in school young man?"

"I am. Sami got into a fight though."

"She what?!"

"A boy named Kimbly was calling you, Mr. Mustang, and Mr. Elric whores or fags. Kimbly said a comment, I'm not telling you what because I don't know and Sami hit him like you would if he called you short when you were our age."

"Hey!" Edward thought but continued to listen to Haru tell the story. "She got beat rather badly. Her ribs might be broken but she wont let us examine her outside."

"Take her to the nurse and then she'll comply. Roy and I will come and take her to the hospital if she needs to go." Edward said.

"Okay Mr. Elric. What about Drew though? He won't be confortable at the hospital." Haru said.

"Alphonse is feeling a little better today. Hopefully he'll watch Drew for a little while." Edward added. "Either way I'll be there in a half hour."

"Okay." Haru said hanging up the phone.

Meanwhile Edward ran a hand through his long hair and quickly put it up in a ponytail and headed to Alphonse's room and gently knocked on the door as he entered.

"Alphonse, are you up?"

"Uh-huh. What is it brother?"

"Sami's hurt and might need to head to the hospital. Can you watch Drew for a couple of hours or keep an ear on him. He's taking a nap right now."

"Sure but Sami's in school. How'd she get hurt?"

"Kimbly's son beat her up. apparently she couldn't fight back or use alchemy. Her ribs might be broken."

"My god. I'm coming too then." He said getting out of his bed.

"No!" Ed replied making him go back into his bed.

"Edward, she's my niece."

"I said no!"

"What's wrong with you?"

"I don't want you to die!" Ed shouted and his eyes widened.

"Edward what?" Alphonse laughed. "I'm not gonna…oh I get it." Al said realizing his brother's fear.

"Forget it. You wanna come grab Drew and come on. Sami needs me either way."

"No, I'll stay. You go to your daughter Ed." Alphonse said laying down after grabbing the phone that was next to him. "I'll call Roy for you."

Edward turned around and left the room and Al sighed.

"Why me?" Al asked dialing Roy and his extention to have Havoc pick it up.

"Lieutenant Jean Havoc answering for General Roy Mustang."

"Havoc where's Roy?"

"He's in a meeting right now Al."

"Pull him out."

"But…"

"I SAID PULL HIM OUT!" Al shouted.

"Yes Major!" Havoc shouted and ran into the meeting room where Mustang was in. "General Mustang sir. You have a very VERY angry brother and law on the phone for you sir."

"Huh, is that so. Please excuse me sirs. My brother in law is very ill and only calls if it's an emercancy. Please pardon me for a few minutes while I tend to him." Roy said and got permission to leave for a few minutes and he headed to his office to pick up the phone. "What is it Major Cranky." Roy laughed.

"You need to go to Sami's school. Edward's already on his way there." Al said ignoring Roy's comment. "Sami got into a fight and might've broken her ribs."

"Why'd she get into a fight?"

"I don't know brother didn't tell me. I just know that Zolf Kimbly's son beat her up. that's all he told me and that she might have to go to the hospital."

"I wish I could leave but unfourtunitly the meeting I'm supposed to be in won't allow me to leave. You're lucky they let me out long enough to answer the phone. It has to do with the new Ishbalian cities we're building for the refugees like New Ishbal. I have no choice but to stay." Roy said.

"She's your daughter! Doesn't that mean anything to you!?" Alphonse asked.

"Calm down Alphonse. trust me if I could I would leave here in a second. But I need to be here otherwise I could lose my job. You know Ed resigned and I support the family now. I won't rely on you and Sami for money to help support my family. Once I'm done here I'll leave straight away. We're almost done anyways."

"Alright then." Al said defeated and hung up the phone. "I hope Sami will be okay." Al sighed as Drew came in.

"Uncle, where's Mommy?" Drew asked.

"Sami needed mommy at school." Al said.

"Why."

"Because she…she got into a fight and got hurt."

"Is sissy okay!?"

"I don't know right now honey. Your mom might need to take her to the hospital. Something is wrong with her side."

"Where?" Drew asked.

"Up here." Al said pointing to Drew's ribcage. "Why don't you try to get some more rest. Your sister and parents should be home by the time you wake up."

"Uncle, can I stay here?" Drew asked.

"Sure kiddo."

"Thanks Uncle."

"No problem."

An hour and a half later Edward and Roy carried Sami into the house and laid her on the living room couch.

"At least she's going to be okay." Roy said happily.

"Yeah." Edward said in a distant voice.

"Fullmetal? What's wrong…you've been distant in the last few hours."

"Nothing. I want to check on Drew." Edward said heading back to Drew's room to see he wasn't there. "He's probably with Al." Ed said heading to the guest room where Drew was cuddled up in Alphonse's arms. "Aww." Ed smiled and he headed back into the living room and sat with Roy in the recliner chair.

"How's Drew?"

"He's in Al's room. Al's cuddled with him as if he was a teddy bear." Ed smirked. "He must've heard Sami was hurt and wanted confort since I wasn't here. I didn't want to wake him from his nap."

"Edward, do you still want to call a doctor for Al?"

"Yeah actually. Al's never been sick this long with a fever before. He wanted to come with me to the school but I managed to stop him.

"I'll call the doctor for you."

"Thanks Roy." Edward said as Roy got up and went to call the doctor. "You're lucky Sami. You got away from that with brusied ribs and a day of detention when you manage to get back to school. Kimbly got a broken nose and a week suspension for provoking you. Let's just hope Al is lucky too and he just has a bad cold and not something more."

**That's the end of the chapter and just to remind people this chapter is not to offend anyone at all and I'll say it again even though I have said it in past fanfictions and probably past chapters but I am NOT AGAINST GAY PEOPLE half of my friends or Bisexual and I don't care about that. Heck I'm one of the few people I think in my town who except it. I'm not sure I'm not a popular kid I'm one of the ones people like to beat up. anyways, I'm sorry if I offended anyone with Kimbly or Sami's dialogue and I hope you forgive me and continue reading the story. This is probably the only chapter with such language in it and discrimination. Thank you very much Luna Eclipse Moon. **


	7. Chapter 6

Alright this is a chapter where some shocking things happen. People die; secrets are reviled that left everyone including me shocked. This chapter's ideas were given to me by my best friend. The whole death thing and secret is her idea I just managed to add it to my story so thanks kiddo. Also I'm aware that Edward and Alphonse did go to school in the series but it's my friggin story so it'll go my way :D

Chapter 6

Kairi

Shortly after Roy called the doctor he came back into the living room where Ed was silently running his fingers through Sami's multicolored hair.

"I called the doctor." Roy said. "The earliest he can get here would be sometime tomorrow." He added noticing Ed's face. "You okay?"

"I wonder what Kimbley's son said to Sami to make her punch him first. Elysia and Haru didn't exactly tell us." Edward said.

"I can't believe people at Sami's school are against us and even attacked Sami because of our relationship. She's a normal kid. She's not an alien, she's just a miracle." Roy replied. "It's even worse for her because she goes to high school. If Sami weren't a senior I'd have her home schooled." Roy said.

"We couldn't do that to her Roy. Sami has friends at her school and I won't drag her away from that. Sami and Drew both deserve to be normal kids just like we were as kids." Edward said. "I'll admit that Al and I didn't go to school because mom couldn't afford it but Al and I were alright because we learned from books easily. Winry managed to go to school because her parents got money for being surgeons and doctors during the war and before the war. She'd also teach us what she learned in school when she got home. How about you Roy? Did you go to school?"

"A boarding school. Hell of a place it was." Roy said.

"And you still turned out to be a player." Ed joked as Drew came into the living room and rubbed his eyes until he saw Ed and Roy.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Drew shouted and ran over.

"Quiet Drew. We don't want to wake your sister." Ed said as he picked his son up.

"Is Sissy okay?" Drew whispered.

"She got lucky. She'll be real sore for about a week so not glomping or tight hugs okay." Roy answered/

"Why don't you kiss it and make it better? Like when I get a boo-boo?" Drew asked. "It'll make the owies go away."

"Uh…we just don't want to hurt her further. Sami is really fragile right now." Ed came up with in a flash. "So, your uncle still asleep?"

"Uh-huh. Uncle kept me company, I missed you." Drew said.

"It's alright honey." Roy said kissing Drew's forehead. "I have to head back Ed. Riza can only cover for me for so long. Tell Major Cranky I was with her so I don't get yelled at."

"Al? Cranky? Good one." Ed laughed. "Al can't get mad to save his life." Ed said.

"You have no idea Ed. None what's so ever. Oh, before I go. When Al wakes up you should really tell him. We can't put this off much longer." Roy said.

"Tell me what?" Al asked.

"Al?! What are you doing up?"

"Mother nature called Duh." Al said. "What do you want me to do Brother wet the bed as if I was a seven year old again?"

"Oh, I forgot there wasn't a bathroom in the guest room. Sorry Al." Ed said and sighed. "Al come over here, Roy head to work."

"Alright." Roy said giving Ed a small peck on the cheek and the same to Drew and Sami. "Later guys. See ya Major Cranky." Roy said.

"Remind me to beat up Havoc." Al said as Roy closed the front door behind him. "How's Sami?" Al asked looking at her.

"Bruised ribs. She'll be on bed rest for at least a week." Ed said.

"So, what do you want to tell me?" Al asked.

"Drew, go up to your room and play okay. Maybe you should make your sister a get well card to help take the owies away." Ed said. "They can work just as well when it's a serious owie." Ed added.

"Okay Mommy." Drew added heading up to his room where his crayons and stuff were.

"Before I tell you what happened please don't hate us. We only did what we did because we were worried about your fever and didn't want to make it worse. Winry…Winry left you Al. The day you collapsed at work Sami and Haru went to the shop to let Winry know and to talk to her." Ed said getting up and heading over to get the note and ring and handed it to Al. "They didn't find Winry anywhere or anyone. Instead they found this. We don't think Winry's going to go back to the automail shop either."

Al unfolded the note and read the note while clutching his engagement ring. Al started to cry and read the note again multiple times before speaking.

"I was afraid of this. However…what would make her cheat on me and divorce me?" Al asked as he started to cry.

"Let's go to my room before we wake Sami." Ed said.

"To late." Sami moaned as sleep left her body. "Papa, can I please have some pain killers?" Sami asked.

"Sure honey. Do you want an ice pack to put on your ribs?"

"Uh-huh."

"Be back." Edward said heading to the kitchen.

"Uncle, I know I'm not Papa but can say something?" Sami asked.

"Of course." Al said

"Don't blame yourself." Sami said simply. "Aunt Winry's the one who screwed up by cheating on you when she had an excellent man here." Sami said and Al couldn't help but smile at what Sami told him.

"Thanks Sami." Al said ruffling his hand through Sami's hair so he'd know he wouldn't hurt her.

"Uncle, I'm not five." Sami groaned and tried to fix her hair.

"Oh I know." Al said smirking and handed Sami the engagement ring he held. "You know you Grandfather left that for Edward?" Al asked.

"How'd you get it then? I thought papa would've kept it." Sami said.

"Well he did for a while. That is…until Ed discovered he was gay." Alphonse said.

"How'd that happen anyways?"

"I honestly don't know. Edward won't tell me." Al said. "Apparently it had something to do with a giant bowl of pudding and a bet Havoc came up with."

"Pudding?" Sami asked.

"Yeah, I don't know. I think Havoc was drunk that day or he switched Cigarettes again. It was before he got together with Riza."

"Okay then." Sami said. "Let's hope for Elysia's sake that he doesn't turn out like Havoc. After all he hangs out with Havoc a lot at the base."

"I doubt he will. Haru seems like Hughes to me. I don't think we'll have to worry about too much. Despite being Fury's kid he's not a chicken or afraid to have fun when he can."

"That's sad _because _he's Fury's kid. He's not even related to Hughes." Sami said.

"Yet."

"Yet." Sami agreed.

Just then Ed came back in and carried a glass of water and a bottle of aspirin.

"Hey Al, can you help her sit up while I put this stuff down?" Ed asked.

"Sure thing." Al said.

As gently as Al could he lifted Sami and pulled her up so she'd be able to drink and swallow the water and medicine and when she did Al eased her back onto the couch when she was finished.

"Hey Papa?" Sami asked.

"Yeah Sam?" Ed asked.

"What was the bet Havoc made you and Dad do?"

"You're to young to understand." Ed blushed.

"I'm seventeen Papa."

"See! To young!" Ed replied. "If I told you I'd have to tell you the story of the bird and the bees."

"Havoc and Riza did that when I dated a kid in my class when I was twelve." Sami said. "Except he added Spongebob and Barney to it."

"Barney and Spongebob?" Ed asked.

"Must've been another one of his drunk days so Uncle Al calls it." Sami said.

"Drunk days? Damn what the hell did I miss while I was at war?" Ed asked.

"Drunk days are when Havoc gets drunk and does crazy stuff. When I find out about them I rate them." Al said. "I gave that day a four."

"I'd hate to see what a ten would be."

"I have a ten." Al said.

"Dear god. Okay what's a ten?"

"Havoc streaking down the street singing can't touch this. And every time he said this he pointed if you got my drift." Al said. "Scared me for life when I saw that out my window. I heard the singing and I looked and then BAM there was Havoc. I almost threw up."

"Alright, I'm never getting drunk around Havoc." Ed said. "Hey Al, do you still want to talk?"

"About Winry? Sami took care of that. Who knows, maybe I made a mistake. I mean Winry and I were childhood friends."

"If that's true how would you explain Kairi?" Ed asked. "She's your daughter, you and Winry wouldn't do things if you didn't have a connection." Ed said. "Who knows, Winry might realize she made a mistake and come back to you Bro."

"I just hope Kairi's alright. This has to be hard on her. She's only eight." Al said.

"I'm sure Winry will take care of her." Ed assured as the phone rang. "I'll get it." He added heading to the phone and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Is Alphonse Elric at this address? I was told by General Roy Mustang to call here for him." A woman asked.

"Who is this?" Edward asked.

"I'm nurse Andrews. I'm Schezka's daughter. Anyways, I need to talk to Mr. Elric."

"Al is very ill right now. I'm his older brother Edward Elric, please tell me." Ed said.

"Um…Mrs. Elric, her daughter and I guess her boyfriend or friend was involved in a serious car crash. Mrs. Elric and the man died at the scene."

"Of course." Ed said as he paled. "What about Kairi, her daughter and the baby Winry was carrying?"

"Baby? She was pregnant?"

"Yes."

"Well, more than likely the baby died. Kairi was hurt rather badly on the other hand but she'll fully recover."

"Thank god. Where's Kairi?"

"Resting in recovery. She had to be taken to surgery for some of her wounds but Alphonse can come down and visit."

"Alright, he's sick with a fever but we'll be there in a while." Edward said. "Thank you for the call."

"You're very welcome Mr. Elric." Nurse Andrews said as she hung up.

"Damn, my family is falling apart." Ed thought running a hand through his hair. "I'd better call Roy and have him come back home. Al should be with Kairi and I'm not letting Al drive with his fever so I can stay with Sami and Drew. I can deal with Riza later." Ed thought and called Roy's office.

"Mustang." Roy said angrily as he picked up.

"Honey, can you come back? I need to bring Al to the hospital. Winry and her boyfriend died in a car crash and Kairi's injured. He should be with her but I'm not letting him drive with his fever but I can't leave Sami alone."

"I can't leave Ed." Roy said. "The Fuhrer won't allow it. I'll ask Riza to head over. Once I can leave I'll head home and I'll take care of Sami and Drew alright?"

"Okay. We'll wait here for Riza." Ed said. "Love you."

"Me too. Just try to keep Al and Sami calm. Especially when it comes to Sami with her ribs." Roy added as he signed a document. "See you later." Roy added as he hung up the phone with a sigh. "Riza! Can you come here please?" He called and she came into the room.

"Yes sir?"

"Can you head to the house and stay with Sami and Drew? Al's daughter's in the hospital. Ed doesn't want Al driving there because he still has a fever." Roy said.

"Still? Has he seen a doctor?" Riza asked.

"The earliest they can see him is tomorrow." Roy added.

"Oh. That's good then at least he'll get seen by someone." Riza added. "Sure I'll head over. Let me just let Jean know first and I'll head straight there."

"Alright, thanks Riza."

"No problem. After all, I helped raise Sami, I kinda feel like the female figure in her life. Drew's got two male role models unless he never figures out Ed's actually a boy like him." Riza joked and Roy laughed. "Are you heading to the hospital after work to see her too?"

"No, I'll head home to watch Sami and Drew. You and Havoc have Shelby to take care of. I need to raise Sami and Drew anyways. I lost sixteen years with Sami I won't loose any with Drew. It honestly makes me regret being in the military." Roy said. "Not to be mean Riza, but please head to Havoc. Al really should be with Kairi."

"Oh right. Sorry sir." Riza said and she headed out and told Havoc and then headed to Ed and Roy's house and knocked on the door and Drew approached it.

"Who is it? If you're sales peoples we dun wan your crap." Drew said.

"Edward's doing no doubt." Riza thought sweat dropping.

"Unless you can make my mommy taller." Drew called.

"I HEARD THAT DREW!" Ed shouted.

"That's sad. Edward's own son, who's four years old is calling him short." Riza thought while laughing. "It's Aunt Riza."

"Mommy! Aunt Riza's here." Drew called. "Can I let her in?"

"Yes hon." Ed called back.

Drew reached up and opened the door with a smile on his face and moved out of the way so Riza could come in the house and he led her into the living room where Edward and Alphonse were finishing a quick meal and Sami was sleeping or at least seemed like she was.

"Hey Riza. Thanks for watching Sami and Drew." Ed said swallowing some water.

"Don't worry about it Edward." Riza said. "Al should be with his daughter. She'll have questions and be very scared after all."

"Riza, how should I tell Kairi Winry's dead?" Al asked. "I don't know how to do it. Sure I was around her age when Mom died and Aunt Pinako explained it to us but her mother's death is different than ours. Winry was in a way murdered."

"Well, don't mention it right away to her." Riza said. "After all, she'll be in pain and like I said she'll be scared. Just tell her gently and honestly answer her questions. Understand?"

"Yeah, thank you Riza." Alphonse said hugging her gently. "Can we go now Brother?"

"Sure thing Al. Drew, behave for Aunt Riza and remember you have to be in bed in two hours and you still need a bath." Edward said.

"Can I use wall paints?" Drew asked.

"Not today. You have a big day tomorrow. You start preschool." Edward added.

"Seriously?" Al asked. "I thought he'd start at the age of five."

"The school he's going to go to said he's mentally old enough. Plus since he's potty trained he's good to go." Edward explained.

"Drew's already start to be like his mommy." Al said.

"Don't encourage the whole mommy thing Al. you know I hate it I rather him call me papa like Sami does. I'm not a girl." Edward complained. "Come on let's go." Ed added dragging Al out of the room and ultimately out the door.

"I have weird parents." Drew sighed.

"Not really. They're nothing compared to my husband if he's drunk." Riza said.

"I know, that's why Uncle Al made a drunk scale." Drew said. " I dun know any stories but I know he has one."

"Leave it to Alphonse to come up with something like that." Riza sighed. (Al: HEY!) "It's a good thing you don't know any stories Drew. I sometimes think my husband should be in a mental ward." (Havoc: HEY!!)

"Really? Is he worse than Mommy's short rants?"

"Goodness, he still does that?" Riza sighed. "How about we go get your bath out of the way okay."

"Okay. Can I sleep out here with Sissy tonight? I'll sleep in my sleeping bag." Drew said.

"I don't think your parents will be happy about that. We'll see if your Dad makes it before bedtime and we'll take it up with him okay? Sami will be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. She's just really sore is all. I actually wonder if I should put Sami in martial arts classes so this doesn't happen should she go on an official mission."

"After she graduates you mean?"

"Yeah. She's not guaranteed a desk job like your father. She might have to travel often like your mother did." She added. " Now, go get your pajamas and meet me in the bathroom for your bath."

After the bath was finished and Drew was in his pajamas they went downstairs where Sami was reading one of Ed's alchemy books to pass the time when they entered the room. Riza went to sit in the armchair and Drew sat next to his sister with a smile on his face.

"Sami!" Drew shouted. "Aunt Riza's watching us for a while."

"Oh, I didn't honestly see you Riza." Sami said closing the book. "Where'd Papa, and Dad go?"

"Roy had to go back to work and Ed and Al went to the hospital to see Kairi. Winry and her boyfriend were killed in a car crash and Kairi was hurt during it."

"Oh my god, is she going to be okay?!" Sami asked shooting up and gasped when her ribs contracted. "Ow."

"Are you okay sis?" Drew asked.

"Yeah. Just a bad move on my part." Sami said as Riza helped her lye back down.

"Don't worry Sami, she'll be fine. You just have to stay calm and worry about yourself for now." Riza added. "Did you guys eat anything?"

"I did but not Sami." Drew added.

"How about hot dogs Riza asked.

"Sure why not." Sami added.

"I'll get right on it then."

Meanwhile, at the hospital, Edward and Alphonse walked through the emergency room's front doors and approached the front desk carefully just incase Al got dizzy.

"Can I help you?" A woman asked.

"My name is Alphonse Elric and this is my older brother Edward Elric. He got a call saying that my daughter is here." Alphonse said.

"A miss Andrews called me." Edward added.

"Oh, pardon me. I know where she is. She's up in the OR's recovery room right now." The woman said noticing sweat on Al's brow. "Mr. Alphonse sir, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just have a small fever is all." Alphonse said. "I'm getting a check up tomorrow."

"I'm afraid you can't see your daughter then."

"Why the hell can't he?" Edward asked.

"Kairi is in serious condition right now. Although she will make a complete recovery if she is exposed to infections, such as fevers, her body might not be able to handle the infection if she manages to catch Mr. Alphonse's fever she could die."

"Hello! She's in a damn hospital! Germs are around every corner pretty much." Edward shouted.

"Brother calm down."

"I won't! You should be with her!"

"Excuse us for a minute." Al added dragging Edward away. "What's wrong with you Ed?"

"Me!? They won't let you see Kairi." Ed said.

"If I see her with my fever I can kill her. I lost Winry I won't lose her." Al said. "Do you think they'll let me in the morgue to see Winry?"

"I don't see why not." Ed said. "Come on, let's go ask."

They headed back to the main desk and the woman smiled happily at them.

"I'm sorry about my behavior." Edward replied bowing. "I'm just worried about my niece."

"I understand completely." The woman said.

"Can I see Winry? She's my wife…well I guess my ex-wife. She was cheating on me." Al asked.

"That I can do. I warn you though, she's…not…well whole." She said. "Also if you want Edward can go see Kairi."

"Is that wise?" Edward asked. "I've been taking care of Al. I have a phobia of sorts is all."

"Alphonse, what are or were your symptoms?"

"I just had a fever is all. I collapsed once, when I first got sick but that's it because that's when I found out Winry was cheating on me."

"How high was it?"

"Um…I don't know. I've just been resting. Medicine makes me feel worse, even children's medicine so we don't use it on me."

"Well, Edward will need to wear a mask then. Would you two like to see Winry first?"

"Why don't you go and see Winry and I'll go see Kairi." Edward suggested.

"Thanks Ed. If Kairi's awake will you tell her I love her?"

"Of course I will. I'll try to find her doctor and see if I can get any information for you on her condition and when she'll probably be released. You and Kairi can stay at our house as long as you like." Edward said. "Should I tell her, about Winry?"

"Only if she asks." Al said.

"Oh, she already knows. They were declared dead at the crash scene before she left to come here. We're the only morgue believe it or not. I know Central is so huge and yet we're the only morgue it just doesn't make sense to me since we have hundreds of funeral homes here." The woman said. "Poor girl was so distraught. I didn't know how to help her. I'll go get Nurse Andrews to lead Ed up there."

"Thanks again ma'am." Alphonse said.

After a few minutes Edward was taken upstairs while Al was lead to the morgue. Once Al got down there, there were two tables in the middle of the room and Al knew one was Winry and the other was her boyfriend.

The nurse who led Al down to the morgue left to give Al some privacy with his ex-wife as he said his final goodbyes.

**WARNING TO READERS!! THE NEXT PART IS GRAPHIC IF YOU WANT YOU CAN LEAVE TO THE NEXT CHAPTER OR UNTIL YOU SEE THE BOLD LETTERING AGAIN!! YOU WILL KNOW EXACTLY HOW WINRY LOOKS FROM THE HEAD DOWN TO HER COLLAR BONE IT'S NOT PRETTY.**

Al took a deep breath and pulled back the bloody sheet far enough that it reached her collar bone to find Winry severely burned, gashes along her head and the collar bone and probably farther than that but Al didn't pull the sheet further back but could see more blood spots on the sheet in various places.

Al could tell by the blood spots and from what he could see her shoulder was dislocated and lost at the elbow down. All of Winry's hair was burned off and Al tried to hold back the steadily growing amount of nausea he had. He ran to a near by garbage can and threw up. Once Al got his bearings back he walked over to Winry again and pulled her remaining hand out from underneath the sheet and held her hand.

"Winry, you don't have to worry, I'll take care of Kairi and Ed, Roy, Sami and Drew too. I just want you to know that I don't blame you for anything that's happened. I…I just got angry." Al said as tears ran down his face. "I love you Winry." Al added placing a small peck on Winry's unchared cheek. "Good bye Honey." Al added

**OKAY THE COST IS CLEAR YOU CAN READ AGAIN. SORRY ABOUT THE SMALL LEVEL OF GORE IF YOU CAN EVEN CALL IT THAT. I JUST WANTED TO WARN PEOPLE AHEAD OF TIME JUST INCASE THERE ARE SQUEAMISH PEOPLE OUT THERE**

He covered Winry's body back up and looked over at the second covered body.

"Hmm. I wonder what Winry's boyfriend looked like." Al thought.

For once, Alphonse couldn't help but be curious and walked over to the second body and saw the muscular build and a lone blond curl in the middle of his forehead and automatically recognized it.

"ARMSTRONG!?"

Well, there you have it. The end of the chapter. And yes Armstrong is the mysterious boyfriend Winry cheated on Alphonse with. I don't support this paring at all but it's different I think so why not. Besides, they're dead so it's not gonna really matter anyways, and no I will not write a story about Winry and Armstrong's relationship. I dun think so lol. The next chapter will take a while because I got a lot to do. I'm going on vacation (again) for six days, my birthday is this Tuesday, and then when I get back School starts the following week and my school is having problems dealing with my schedule so I have to go and see what I can do about that.

_**Well I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Please review the story I know there are people out there reading this. my account tells me this and I'd love to hear anything you people have to say. Not to be used as a brag but if you review I also read your stories and review them once I get the chance**_


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

(Flashback from last chapter)

After Alphonse said his final goodbye to Winry and placed a gentle peck on her cheek and covered her body and looked at the second covered body in the room.

"I wonder what Winry's boyfriend looked like." Al thought and for once Alphonse was too curious for his own good as he walked over to the second body and saw the muscular body and the lone blonde curl in the middle of the forehead.

"ARMSTRONG!?"

(End Flashback)

"There's no way that Armstrong would do this to me. He knew that I was married to Winry. Not unless cheating was also part of the 'Armstrong line for generations', which I seriously doubt." Alphonse whispered aloud as he pulled the blanket back over Armstrong's body. "Either way it doesn't matter anymore. After all they're dead now." Al replied. "God damn that was cold hearted. I sounded like Edward in his teenage years."

Meanwhile, up in the OR, Edward was getting changed into a pair of scrubs, a face mask to cover his nose and mouth, and a shower cap to make sure any germs Ed had stayed away from Kairi so Ed put his hair in a bun which he hardly did except on his wedding day and was led to Kairi's room.

The state Kairi was in almost made Edward cry. Kairi's face was seriously burned and would probably scar, her blonde hair looked extremely brittle. So brittle in fact it almost seemed as if Edward touched her hair it would fall all out. She also had a tube up her nose to help her breath easier and was on an auto transfuser and IV. She had stitches on the side of her head and her left arm was in a cast.

Ed approached the bed and dragged a chair over and put it next to Kairi and held her other hand knowing how he would feel if Kairi was either Sami or Drew and lost Roy or even if Roy lost him.

While Ed was in his day nightmare I suppose you could call it. Kairi opened her eyes to stare right at Ed.

"Uncle Eddy?" Kairi asked in a moan. "Where's Daddy?"

"Your dad can't see you right now because he has the flu. He's been staying with Sami, Roy, Drew, and me at my house." Ed said. "He wants you to know he loves you."

"Did Daddy find out about Mommy and her boyfriend?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah he did. It's what caused him to catch the flu. He got to stressed and he just didn't know who she was dating."

"A man named Alex Louis Armstrong. He works with you, Uncle Roy, and Daddy."

"He was supposed to be an honorable man. Wait until Roy hears this." Ed thought in shock.

"Uncle Ed, when can I see Daddy?"

"Unfortunately it would be when Al gets rid of the flu. His fever hasn't broke yet and he had it since he found out about Winry." Ed added. "Al's going to the doctor tomorrow, hopefully he can give Al some medicine that won't make him feel rose than when he doesn't take medicine."

"I don't think it would work that way with Dad uncle."

"Maybe not. Did Armstrong treat you okay? Tell me the truth."

"Of course he did. Mr. Armstrong was a great man. Not as great as Dad but a great man."

"That's good. I wouldn't want to beat a corpse."

"You wouldn't do that."

"I sure would if someone hurt my favorite and only niece, daughter, son, brother, and husband." Ed smirked. "If I could legally I'd beat Kimbly into oblivion for hurting my daughter instead of taking his homosexuality out on her instead of on Roy and me."

"Wait, someone hurt Sami because you are different and so is Sami? People are stupid. Uncle, do you ever wonder if somethings might never happened, where would you be?"

"All the time. If Mom never had died, Al and I wouldn't have done the human transmutation, I'd never meet Roy and get the idea to become a state alchemist, I wouldn't be able to bear children, wouldn't be dating the most awesome man in all of central minute Al of course, and Sami and Drew wouldn't be born. I love my family to death." Ed said. "Dang it! I sound like a teenage chick."

"Hey!"

"No offence Kairi."

"Too late on that one uncle." Kairi said and Ed laughed nervously.

"Sorry Kairi."

"That's okay uncle." Kairi added and her face scrunched up.

"What's wrong?" Ed asked worriedly.

"My body hurts all of a sudden uncle." Kairi said.

"Your medicine might be wearing off." Ed said. "I'll go and see if I can find a doctor." He added and he headed outside and saw a doctor outside.

"Mr. Edward, calmed your nerves?"

"Kinda, Kairi's in serious pain all of a sudden." Ed said. "Can you come and check on her please."

"She just got out of surgery Mr. Edward. Kairi will be in constant pain for at least a week. We did put her on morphine but medicine can only do so much. You should know we that. You had an epidural when you delivered Sami and Drew and you were still in pain. So much so you almost broke your husband's hand." The doctor replied with a smile.

Everyone in Central Hospital knew about Edward, Roy, and their two miracle children. Actually most of Central knew the tale. Many supported the happy family, unfortunately some people, like Kimbley didn't want a gay man in the military especially someone who is close in the line for Fuehrer should he stick around long enough.

"There is seriously nothing you can do to relieve the pain a little bit?" Ed asked.

"No Mr. Elric. Just keep Kairi calm for now is all you can do. Also visiting hours are up in ten minutes and Kairi needs her rest."

"I understand." Edward added and headed back to Kairi. "Sorry kiddo, the doctors said they can't put you on more medicine. You're just going to have to be a brave girl and deal with the pain for a while longer okay.

"Okay Uncle. I'm going to try and sleep." Kairi said. "Can you take care of Daddy?"

"I have been taking care of him all my life, I'm not going to stop now or ever." Ed assured her. "Take care Kairi and the moment Al is better or your body can handle being near him I'll bring Al here to see you."

"Thanks again Uncle." Kairi said and Edward left the room and headed down to the waiting room after taking off the protective clothing the hospital had him wear and Alphonse came in ten minutes later and saw Ed sitting in the chairs and he ran over.

"Brother! Was she awake? Is she okay? Is she in pain? TELL ME!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Calm down Al. she's awake, a little pain but it's expected after this, but she'll be fine. She has a broken arm, her head has stitches, and she's on a transfusion because she had surgery but like they told us on the phone she'll be better in no time." Ed said and gave Al a brotherly kiss on his forehead. "From Kairi." Ed said and he hugged him to calm him down.

"I…I saw Winry and…and Armstrong. They looked so bad it would've been a miracle if they lived." Al said. "It might've been evil but I'm kinda glad they're dead. Less pain for them that way."

"Not at all Al, let's head home for now. There's nothing more we can do now." he suggested.

"Alright." Al agreed.

A week passed since the fight and car accident occurred. Sami was finally up and around but was still in pain but she could deal with it. The doctor saw Al and all he had was a mild flu and after Ed and Roy literally forced medicine down Al's throat and he was slowly getting better. Kairi was moved out of the OR recovery the day after Ed came and was moved into a normal room after spending three days in ICU for her burns and injuries. Then finally she was allowed back under Al, Ed, Roy, Sami and Drew's care until she was well enough to be up on her own. She would also have to endure three weeks of physical therapy to make sure her muscles would be alright and were kept strong.

The day Al went to the hospital to pick up Kairi, Hughes, Gracia, Elysia, Haru, Sami, Drew, Ed, Roy, James, and Noa all gathered at the Elric/Mustang household to throw Kairi a welcome home party while Al went to get Kairi from the hospital.

"Dad!" Sami called as she entered the kitchen. "I got the sign Drew made up on the stair case."

"Thanks Sami." Roy said. "Don't do to much alright. You're still injured."

"Dad! I'm seventeen, that means I'm not a little kid."

"You're definitely like Edward. He'd pull the 'I'm not a kid' thing when he was twelve." Roy sighed. "I know your not a kid, if you were you wouldn't be living on your own."

"Papa did try to stop me by breaking my car using alchemy the day I was going to leave Dad."

"Ed did eventually fix the car and he was 'ignored' for about a month." Roy assured her.

"I don't need that kind of information Dad."

"Sorry about that. However, the point I'm trying to make about taking it easy is you don't want to reinjure your ribs. They'll still hurt since they are still bruised. Ed and I don't want you to be in more pain than you are already in."

"I do see their point I suppose." Sami thought. "Alright Dad, can I at least go outside with Papa."

"Sure, lay down in the lawn chair though okay?"

"Yes sir." Sami added and she head outside where Ed was cooking some hot dogs, hamburgers, and Hughes asked for some chick so Ed made some of that too.

"Hey Sweetie." Ed replied with a smile. "Came for some smoky air?"

"Smoky air Dad?"

"Sure, I'm using the grill and I need Charcoal to do so, so it's smoky air your getting today." Ed replied with a laugh. "You feel okay?"

"I feel fine papa." Sami sighed. "Dad's really worried about me straining myself though."

"That's just an Elric gene. Being stubborn is in our blood. That's what he's really worried about. Roy, Al and me are probably one of the most stubborn people in the entire military. Well, Al will actually obey his orders on missions but still."

"Papa, Uncle Al never went on a mission before." Sami said confused.

"Never? I thought Al was a state alchemist."

"No, everyone in Dad's office just calls Al the Soul Alchemist as a nickname. He just works under Dad nothing more."

"That's weird." Ed added. "I could've sworn Al was a state alchemist."

"If he was he would've been sent to war like you and Dad."

"I suppose you do have a point. Al isn't made for war either."

"Neither are you papa."

"He wouldn't pull the trigger on a gun. Neither did I actually. I just used alchemy to hold back the enemy."

"Don't worry Papa, you wouldn't have to worry because you're not in the military anymore. Dad is but the economy is doing so well and our relationship with Drachma is good now. It's nothing like Ishbal and Scar." Sami said.

"Yet at least. Scar didn't come until many years later."

"I suppose that's true." Sami added. "I hope for Dad's sake another scar doesn't show up." Sami added as Drew ran outside.

"Mom! Sami! Uncle Al and Kairi are home!" Drew shouted excitedly.

"Want to come say hi Sami or wait here for them?" Ed asked.

"I'll come with you papa." Sami added slowly getting up out of her chair with Ed's help and headed into the living room where everyone was gathering and Al finally came through the door carrying Kairi.

"Welcome home Kairi!" Everyone said.

"Thanks." Kairi said shyly. "Did Daddy organize this?"

"Believe it or not, Drew suggested the party." Al answered. "Ed, Roy and I just followed through with it."

"Aw, thanks Drew." Kairi said. "Sami, are you alright? I heard about your ribs from Uncle Eddy."

"I'm killing my mother." Sami growled. "I'm fine. Just a little sore is all." Sami answered glaring at Ed.

"Geez Sam, Kairi's your cousin. Why is ed telling her about what happened between you and Kimbly such a big deal?" Elysia asked.

"I'm her older cousin and a state alchemist. It's pretty pathetic that I was beat up so easily." Sami added as Al took Kairi to her room to change her bandages.

"Well you learned from it didn't you?" Haru asked.

"Yeah, taking a martial arts class wouldn't be a bad idea." Sami mumbled but Noa heard her and laughed. "What?"

"I heard that Miss Mustang/Elric." Noa laughed.

"I'm a Mustang. None of us have the Elric last name."

"I do!" Drew shouted. "It's my middle name!"

"Drew Elric Mustang huh?" James said. "Not bad Mr. Elric."

"Thank you." Edward said.

"Sami, what's your middle name?" Noa asked.

"Rose."

"You have my mom's first name?"

"Huh?" Ed asked confused.

"I thought I told you papa. James' mother is Rose. She's your friend from Liore."

"She lives in Central now James?" Ed asked.

"No sir. She lives in New Ishbal. Noa and I live together."

"A little fast isn't it?" Hughes asked suddenly.

"Dude! We're cousins!"

"Oh, sorry." Hughes blushed as Alphonse came back with Kairi and laid her on the couch. "So kiddo, you look great."

"Um…thanks Mr. Hughes." Kairi said.

"Haru and Dad went out last night to during after a long day. Luckily we didn't need Al's drunk scale." Elysia laughed.

"I got Havoc on my scale." Al laughed.

"That's because havoc was the one who made you create it daddy." Kairi said.

"True, well if I wanted to I could add Brother to the list."

"Hell no!" Edward shouted.

"Papa, no cursing around Kairi and Drew." Sami scolded.

"Sorry. So Kairi are you hungry?" Roy asked.

"Where have you been?" Ed asked.

"Tending to the food you left behind on the grill."

"Hehe…oops."

"To answer your question Uncle Roy, yeah I am hungry. Really hungry actually." Kairi said.

"She slept past breakfast this morning." Al Explained. "Her arm bothers her sometimes so she had a hard time sleeping."

"Ah, ha. Well, why don't we enjoy our little party and then Kairi can take a little nap afterwards." Ed suggested.

"Good idea Uncle Eddy." Kairi said.

"Everyone to the back yard!" Drew shouted and pulled his parents out in the backyard and Roy brought a plate of food to Kairi while Al made sure she was comfortable in the chair while everyone else fixed their own plates.

Long after a couple of hands of no blinds poker, Roy getting seriously drunk and embarrassed Ed, Gracia, Elysia and Sami and ranking on Al's drunk scale as a seven by turning the game into strip poker with Hughes and randomly sang "I'm so pretty" (let's just say Ed wasn't amused at all), everyone left and decided that it would be better if they left and let Kairi rest and leave Roy to deal with his hangover. But before James and Noa left James wanted to talk to Sami in the backyard.

"What's up James?" Sami asked.

"Nothing much. How are your ribs?"

"I'll be fine. I'm going back to school next week."

"That's good. Sami, I have a confession to make. Ever since that day you came to New Ishbal on that mission, I've had a crush on you and now that I live in Central, Sami Rose Mustang, will you be my Girlfriend?" James asked.

"Um…sure, I guess we could give it a shot." Sami said after thinking for a minute.

"Thank you so much!" James shouted happily and left so the family could rest.

Sami didn't know how big of a mistake she just made.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

**This Chapter is dedicated to my two fateful reviews. My Best friend, who shall not be named, and DamainSasuke. (I think I spelt that right.) Thanks guys :D and Damain, Sami won't regret going out with James for a couple of chapters or whenever I decide to have the prom scene. Also I don't own any of Vic's songs mentioned in this chapter or High School Musical 3: senior year as well as Lullaby for a stormy night which is mentioned in this story too. **

Chapter Eight

Sami's First Date

Two months have passed since Sami accepted James' proposal to be his girlfriend and the two have managed to delude Ed and Roy because her parents don't know Sami is dating him since the pair hardly show signs of affection around them since Ed is highly protective of Sami.

One day, Sami and Elysia were at their lockers at school talking and waiting for the soccer game to start when James approached them.

"Hey James." Elysia sand and James gently gave her a kiss on her cheek. "Aw how cute!"

"Damn fangirl." Sami sighed. "What's up?"

"Want to go to the movies with me today?"

"I can't. After the game I promised my parents and Uncle Al I'd watch Drew and Kairi. Papa and Dad want to take Uncle Al out to try and get him to relax so they're taking him to the local indoor pool and use the hot tubs and Dad wants to go swimming." Sami explained. "How about tomorrow after noon?"

"Is it alright with your parents?"

"I live on my own you know. I only stayed at my parents' house because of Kimbly and they didn't want me to strain myself getting around my house while I was injured. Plus they don't even know about us."

"What? Why not?"

"Just because they don't know. I honestly don't want them to know either." Sami said.

"Can you please tell them Sami? I don't want to anger them." James said.

"If it's because you're half Ishbalian I doubt they'll care."

"Your father fought in the Ishbalian War though."

"And he wanted to attempt Human Transmutation to bring them all back to life but was stopped by my father." Elysia said.

"He also wanted to commit suicide but he got stopped by another soldier and he couldn't pull the trigger anyways. He was to scared to end it there." Sami said and sighed. "If you want their approval meet up with me after the game and I'll go tell them just for you okay."

"Thanks honey. I'll meet you at the front gate." James smiled and he headed to the library while Sami and Elysia went to the soccer field and watched the game.

Afterwards, Sami and James walked to Ed and Roy's house hand in hand and Sami entered the house as James let go of her hand.

"Dad! Papa! Are you home?!" Sami called.

"Yeah, do you think we'd leave Drew here?" Ed asked as he entered the room.

"Uncle Al still lives here right? He could easily watch Drew for a few minutes while you and Dad went somewhere real quick."

"Al still lives here. He took Kairi for her physical therapy and Drew went with him. I was just pulling your leg."

"Oh, is Dad here too or did he go too?"

"Not yet, he's on his way home from work. Why?"

"Um…would you mind if I dated Papa?"

"Of course not. Well, as long as it's not a biker or a psycho. Who's the lucky man?" Ed asked since they disquinged a long time ago that Sami was strictly into guys only.

"James. He asked me out two months ago."

"You've been dating for two months? That's fine with me. I just wish you would've told me sooner Sami. Just promise me you'll take care of her. If I find out you hurt her you will have an automail sword in your gut and Roy will turn you into a roasted marshmallow." Ed promised.

"Papa. Don't say such things, you can't do that legally." Sami sighed. "Besides he was scared to let you know I was dating him."

"Scared, whatever for?"

"I'm half Ishbalian." James said.

"We don't care about your race James." Ed replied. "Just remember what I said, take good care of her."

"I promise sir." James said.

"Roy and I better not her that we're expecting Grandchildren for long time and you two are married."

"Papa!" Sami said in disgust. "No way!"

"Just making sure I got my point across." Ed smiled s Roy came in the house and room.

"Hey Sami." Roy said happily.

"Good day at work Mr. Mustang?" James asked.

"I'm excited about later. I love to swim so going to a pool makes me happy." Roy laughed.

"Maybe Uncle Al needs to create a hyper scale to add to his drunk scale." Sami said as her and James burst into laughter.

A half hour later, Alphonse, Kairi, and Drew, who wanted to go and be able to support Kairi came in and Al lied Kairi on the recliner chair and let the chair bottom up so she could lay her legs out to stretch them out a little.

"Thanks so much for watching Kairi for me Sami." Al said.

"No problem Uncle. You could use a break. You've been stressed lately." Sami said.

"Yeah Dad, you've been worrying about me and burying Mom in a good place." Kairi said. (**I know two months have passed but we'll pretend that she's being cremated and buried because that's what happened in the semi early 1900's if I do my math right from Sammi Potters Spirit of Fire I think the year should be 1925 or something like that.**) "Even though you shouldn't really worry about it.

"She was still your Mother." Al said.

"I wasn't saying anything mean about Mom, Dad. I still want to go to her funeral. But Mom cheated on you and the child she was carrying might've been Mr. Armstrong's and she didn't even care about you." Kairi said.

"That's true but we're the only family she had. Her parents are dead, Granny Pinako passed shortly before you were born, so Winry has litterly no one else. It has to be me to bury her."

"Mr. Elric, may I put my two sense into this?" James asked who stayed quiet until now.

"Um…sure James." Al said.

"It doesn't have to be just you to burry her. You weren't Winry's only family after all. Mr. Elric, Mr. Mustang, Sami, Drew, and Kairi are part of your family aren't they? They should all have a say in things like this." James said.

"Spoken like a true Elric James." Ed smiled and he embraced Al and Al couldn't help but cry. "Oh come on Al. this is not your fault. We told you this already. Winry was the one who made the mistake of leaving an excellent man."

"I'm sorry Mr. Elric. I should've kept my mouth shut." James said. "I'll see you later Sami." James added quickly, pecked Sami on the cheek and left.

"Wait a minute, why did he just kiss her?"

"Um…he's my boyfriend Dad." Sami said.

"Sami's first boyfriend. My daughter's growing up." Roy laughed.

"For a matter of fact, James is my second one remember. I had my first boyfriend when I was ten!" Sami said embarrassed.

"Oh yeah." Roy laughed embarrassed himself.

"James is right though." Al said. "I'm not alone and I know that but sometimes I feel like it's my fault."

"There's nothing that can heal a broken heart over night uncle." Sami replied, "The only thing that can is time. Time heals all wounds if you let it." Sami added sitting next to Roy. "And like James said, you do have us. Let us help you bury Winry and get your life back on track." Sami said.

"Thanks." Al said.

"Come on Al. Let's head to the pool. You could really use the relaxation." Ed smiled.

"Woo ho! Swimming!" Roy shouted and ran out the door.

"I'm so denying relationship to him for now." Sami sighed.

"Yeah, but we love him anyways." Ed laughed and he kissed Sami on her forehead. "See you around ten okay. Depending on if we can get Roy out of the pool since it's Friday Drew can stay up late if he wants." Ed said.

"Same with Kairi." Al added and Ed led Al out to the car.

"Have fun Daddy and relax!" Kairi shouted as they walked out of the house.

When Al, Ed, and Roy returned to the house it was almost eleven o'clock (Roy didn't want to get out of the pool) and they saw Drew and Sami asleep on the couch with the TV on. Kairi wasn't in the room so Al went into Drew's room where Sami stayed and saw her in bed sleeping in her bed peacefully and Al smiled before heading into the living room where Roy started to take Drew into his room as well.

"Sami probably fell asleep first and Drew wanted to watch T.V. or didn't want to wake her up." Ed said.

"Yeah, more than likely." Al added.

"You feeling any better?"

"I don't know. My body feels better."

"But your heart still hurts right? Like we said that isn't going to go away over night Al." Ed said hugging him. "I wonder if we should go to Risenbool or not for now. Just until everything calms down. I mean Risenbool is always quiet and we both know that we can clear our heads better there. Plus, I'd think Winry would want to be buried next to her parents and Aunt Pinako like we do."

"Out of curiosity brother, where is Roy going to be buried when he dies?"

"He doesn't know. He wanted to be buried next to his mom and Dad but he wants to be buried next to me too." Ed said. "He knows we might no to heave because we Human Transmutation which is the ultimate sin anyways."

"Since when have you been Religious?"

"Don't get me wrong Al, I don't believe in God but I want Sami and Drew to so they can go to heaven." Ed added as Roy came back in and they chatted for a little while, while playing poker.

The next day after a quick breakfast, Sami headed home to get ready for her date with James and she was really excited because she actually liked James and now she wasn't scared because her parents doesn't care who she dates as long as she's happy so she was able to relax as well as James.

At three o'clock, Sami's doorbell rang and Sami walked out to the door wearing a nice dark green shirt and jeans with a girl version of Ed's old army boots. James wore a white t-shirt and black jeans with a pair of alligator shoes.

"You look nice." Sami said.

"Thanks" James said with a smile. "Did your parents or uncle get mad at me?"

"For what you said to Uncle Al? Hell no, in fact they agreed." Sami said. "So, where we headed?" Sami asked as she locked the door.

"Um…do you want to head to the park?" James asked. "We can just hang out there before the movie starts."

"What movie are we going to go see?"

"High School Musical 3: Senior Year. It fits us seeing as we're seniors."

"Except we can't sing or dance. Unlike my parents. Papa can sing and rocks at it and my father can dance kinda. (Dudes Nothing I won't give, Superbook, Brothers, and Je N'ai Pas De Mots are classics and my favorite Vic Mignogna songs.)

"True. I heard Edward sing before. While I was very little. I don't remember the words just the tune of it."

"Was it Je N'ai Pas De Mots? Papa used to sing that and Lullaby for a Stormy Night, which was sung by a woman for me and Drew when we were little."

"Wait, Edward was in the war when you were young so how'd he sing it to you?"

"He recorded it on a tape for me. Along with some tapes with just their voices on it. Riza would always play them for me when I cried and most of the time I just wanted to hear my parents' voices. I used to envy Drew when he was born you know."

"Because he had your parents?"

"Yeah. Sure Riza and Havoc were great but voices aren't the same as the touches and comfort Drew got and does have from my parents." Sami added.

"Well don't worry about it. When you have children you'll be there for them though." James said.

"How do you know that for sure? After all, I'm in the military as a State Alchemist. It's possible if war breaks out I'll be drafted in and I'll have to go and abandon my kids." Sami added.

"That's a simple fix. When you graduate go to collage for something you can use your alchemy for. Like becoming a scientist, maybe you could be part of something great like splitting a chimera into its original parts. Especially if there are half human chimeras left."

"Maybe, come on James, let's walk to the theater instead of using a taxi."

"Sure why not." James said

The two walked to the movie theater hand in hand and waited patiently in the line to get their tickets and popcorn then they walked into the theater and James put his arms around Sami and kept their romances to a G level seeing as most of the audience in the theater were pre-teens or younger at least except for parents who were there to watch their children or older siblings who were dragged to the movie and the occasional teenager who just like the series were there.

The movie was spent with young children dancing to the song and joining in if they knew them including James and finally the graduation scene occurred and it left Sami wondering if her graduation would be like the one in the movie. The same thought occurred when the prom scene was playing but I t was a little different because instead of Elysia helping Sami pick out a prom dress, Riza, Edward, Roy and Al pretty much attempted to pick out Sami's prom dress. Even though the thought kinda made Sami laugh at the idea of them disagreeing at different styles of dresses saying they were either "to sexy" or "to green" since she wanted a green prom dress seeing as green was her favorite color.

"Is something wrong Sami?" James asked.

"No I was just thinking. One of the songs made me think of my parents and my uncle."

"Why?"

"Having them pick out my prom dress. I want to go even if it's just to hang out with Elysia and Haru."

"Well I'll take you."

"No offense but…the prom is at the end of the year. There's a lot that can happen between now and then."

"Then, how about if we're still not dating we go just as friends?"

"I don't know James. We'll see, after all prom is five months away so anything can happen I guess."

"I understand." James said. "How about I take you home now?"

"Alright."

The couple walked towards Sami's house and James kissed Sami before Sami headed into her house and decided to get a head start on her paperwork for the week and she did that until about ten when she decided to go to bed and she woke up at seven the next morning in order to head to work.

At around eleven o'clock Elysia came along and stopped Sami in the hall.

"So, how was your hidden date?" Elysia asked.

"Not so hidden. James and I told my parents and they're alright with us dating." Sami replied. "As for the date itself it was fun."

"What movie did you see?"

"High School Musical 3: Senior Year. James and I joined a whole bunch of pre-teens singing and dancing in the isle. It was rather amusing actually." Sami laughed.

"No you didn't, were you two high?"

"Well think about it Elysia. I lived with Drew since he was born. It's easy for me to jump into stuff like that. Besides, I don't care about what people think of me."

"What about Kimbly?"

"He was insulting my parents. That I won't stand at all."

"Good point. If anyone insulted my parents I'd drown them as slowly as possible."

"Exactly."

"Hey I gotta go do my paperwork, when you off?"

"In about an hour. I did most of my work yesterday after the date."

"Lucky bastard. Your nothing like your father there."

"Nope. I'll see you later."

"Later. Oh wait, my bachorette party is this weekend too!"

"What the hell? When the hell's the wedding?"

"The week of Christmas. So we have three months left."

"Now I gotta ask Riza to help me find a gown."

"Why not use your prom dress?"

"Because my parents want to pick that."

"They wouldn't let you wear anything sexy either."

"Nope."

"Hughes!" General Gran shouted. "Get back to work."

"Damn!" Elysia whispered. "Sir yes sir! Later Colonel Mustang."

"See you later Elysia." Sami laughed and she continued down the hall back to her office.


	10. Chapter 9

_Okay I know I gave a certain person a sneak peak of the next chapter which would be this one but I forgot I wanted to do something for Halloween when I was voice acting and I remembered a joke Mustang had and I remembered I wanted to have a Halloween Party at the military. (For Damian the chapter after this will be what I told you about.) so during this chapter I suggest you don't have anything in your mouth if you are eating chips or having a drink because you might die at what some of the costumes are. _

Chapter Nine: Halloween Surprises

One day after work Roy headed to Sami's house after work after knowing that she had the day off and wasn't spending it with James because James had went back to New Ishbal for a couple of days to visit his mother who had a small flu but James wanted to go and take care of her.

When Roy approached Sami's door with a bag in his hands he was wondering what kind of reaction he was going to get from his daughter when he told her his plan of Ed's Halloween costume for the Halloween party General Haruko, the furher's right hand man decided to have to give the soldiers a day to have a little fun with each other and their families.

He knocked on the door and Sami opened it wearing an apron that said 'peanut butter jelly time children so don't bother me or get shot' in small letters that Elysia made as an joke like her father kept giving Roy things that had to do with fire like a fire-station pajamas.

"Why are you wearing an apron Sami?" Roy asked.

"What no hello dad?" Sami laughed. "I'm making a cake because I just want to have a cake and to have something to do. And I don't want chocolate all over my clothes so I'm wearing an apron. Come on in I'm just putting on the frosting and you can take a piece home for you guys." Sami said.

"Thanks, the kids would love that I know that for a fact." Roy said. "Hey, do you think your bras are big enough for your mother."

"Excuse me?"

"I have a joke I want to play on Ed and I want to see if he bites for his Halloween costume."

"What are you planning?"

"Do you know of a new game named Super Mario Bros?" Roy asked.

"Yeah, Elysia and Haru play that on their breaks on their game boys. Why?" (we'll pretend that Nintendo is the only video game producers at this time and the gameboy are the very first system released instead of the Nintendo home system because I can do that.)

"I want to try to get Ed to be Princess Peach." Roy said.

"Are you friggin kidding me?" Sami laughed. "I think it'll work but I have a few resizeable bras, they hook where they need to in order to fit just right. I'll get you one of them." Sami added heading upstairs to her room and came back with a white bra and Roy stuck it into his bag.

"So Dad, are you going to be the fat plumber aka Mario?"

"Yeah I am. I'm kinda hoping that Al will be Luigi. It'll be kinda fun if the whole family is going to be the same thing."

"I took Kairi to get our Halloween costumes the other day. She's going to be a black cat so you got her bad luck. I'm going to be a vampire."

"Are you going to suck your boyfriends blood?" Roy laughed "Aw man. Oh well…I wonder if I can get Drew to be toadstool."

"That retarded mushroom man at the end of the castles that annoy you because at the end he says "Sorry Mario but our princess is in another castle?" Come on Dad, don't torture your only son."

"Maybe your right. I don't know. We got a week left anyways. Unless Ed took him to get his costume today. He wasn't home when I called at lunch to tell him I was heading here after work to pick something up."

"Either that or he was in the back yard hanging out or taking a nap."

"Al would've picked up because Drew and Kairi would've been alone. Even though Drew and Kairi are five and seven years old Ed doesn't like to nap if they're going to be alone or aren't down for naps of their own."

"Papa is always protective like that." Sami added as she finished putting half of the cake into a container for Roy to carry home. "Did you pick up a Luigi costume for Uncle yet?"

"No, I want to ask him first before I get him one but I know where I can get it." Roy said.

"ah ha." Sami said and she followed her father to the door. "If you want me too I'll come over later and hang out."

"That would be nice." Roy said. "Still got some house work to do?"

"Yeah I want to vaccume a bit. However much I hate it. The vaccume is a pain to carry upstairs." Sami complained.

"I hear you. Ed complains all the time so he just transmutes the vaccume and brings it upstairs."

"Yeah, I'll see you later Dad."

"Later."

The week after it was the day of the Halloween party and everyone was getting their costumes on at Ed's house and that's when Roy approached Ed and told him to put on the costume in the bag and when Ed headed into their bedroom and pulled out the bra….well… you'll see

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS ROY MUSTANG!!" Ed shouted at the top of his lungs.

"I think Brother found the dress." Al laughed as he jumped inside his armor and so he could see he was wearing platform shoes to peak out of the armor that he shrunk a little bit using alchemy so instead of having a seven foot tall suit of armor Al was now a five and a half tall suit of armor but was still taller than Ed.

Just then Ed came down the stairs with the bra in his hand and looked towards Roy.

"ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME!!" Ed asked.

"Hell no Ed. Calm down." Roy said wearing his Mario costume and helped Drew into his costume which would be Ed when he was in the military and a twelve year old immature boy. (Ed: hey! I'll get you Luna!) (Me: You're at my mercy so I can get rid of you at any time or bring the homunculi back into this) (Ed: I'm good)

"Yeah Papa that's part of your Halloween Costume."

"What do you mean Halloween costume?" Ed asked in tears.

"Papa. Did you go further than the bra?" Sami asked.

"Um…no." Ed said as he started to blush.

"What is Dad wearing?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know Mario?" Al asked shocked. "Bookworm."

"Uncle, I wouldn't be talking you are a bookworm too." Sami said.

"Mario is a new game that is taking over the military right now." Al said. "Mario is the main character and he wanted you to be the heroine in distress named Peach."

"Where'd he get the bra from?"

"Me." Sami said.

"Ew, no offense honey but I'm not wearing one of my daughter's bras."

"I didn't wear that one I took it out of the package when I gave it to Dad." Sami assured as she finished putting in her vampire teeth.

"Seriously?" Ed asked.

"Please wear the costume Ed?" Roy whinned with puppy eyes.

"Why a bra though?" Ed asked obviously not letting this go.

"You need boobs." Roy laughed.

"I ALREADY HAVE FEMALE PARTS BECAUSE OF THE HUMAN TRANSMUATION! I DON'T NEED BOOBS!"

"I'm taking Drew upstairs. He's to young to hear this conversation." Sami sighed." Come on Drew, I'll braid your hair so you'll look like Papa." Sami added and Kairi followed so she could watch and also get her hair done so she can put her black wig on for her black cat costume.

"I'd follow them but I no longer fit through most doors." Al laughed. "Besides, if I didn't know Ed was sober I'd think I'd put this in my drunk scale because I could." Al thought with a smile since no one could no longer see Al's face he got away with the evil smirk he wore too.

After much complaining from Ed, Roy convinced Ed to wear the outfit to the party and he did actually stuff the bra and even wore a little crown and everything. Roy had even found pink high heel shoes that matched the dress that would fit Edward knowing the conversion chart off hand of men shoes to girls shoes.

Ed came downstairs blushing madly since at their wedding the two agreed to both wear tuxiedos instead of having Ed wear a dress because he was slightly embrassed and Roy didn't want Ed embrassed on the best day of their lives minus the day Sami and Drew were born.

"Papa…"Sami started

"Shut it Sami." Ed said.

"What I was going to say you look good in a dress."

"EXACTLY! No offense on you or Kairi but I don't want to be in a dress. But I want Roy to be happy." Ed said messing with the tarra on his head.

"Sorry Papa." Sami offered.

"Where's Alphonse."

"I'm right here!" Al said standing up and Ed was shocked. "Something wrong Brother?"

"No, you just move the same way you did when you were just a soul. It's kinda frighting."

"Uncle! Can I wrap you in toilet paper! You can be an armor mummy!" Drew said.

"I'll get some toliet paper." Roy sighed and he walked to the closet and brought out a huge amount of toliet paper while Kairi, Sami, and Drew quickly used alchemy to wrap Al up in toliet paper. "Alright, are we all set to go?" Roy asked.

"Yep. We're all good."

"You know Al, it's going to suck for you, if you have to go to the bathroom while we're at the party you can't get out now because of the toliet paper blocking your entrance way." Ed laughed.

"Well if you got to go to the bathroom Brother you can choose whiether or not you want to go in the woman's bathroom or if you want to go in the mens room." Al countered.

"Touche'." Ed replied and Sami laughed. "I had about enough out of you Sami Rose." Ed growled.

"Oh come on Dad I find this rather amusing." Sami laughed.

"exactly it's not amusing." Ed said as they headed towards the garrage and got into the car and headed towards headquarters.

As they walked into the ballroom where the party was going to be held they saw Elysia and Haru dressed up as an Egyptain Pharaoh and queen. (Why because they can lol) and they walked up to them.

"Wow, Mr. Mustang, you actually got Edward to wear that costume?" Haru asked and Ed blushed automatically. "Something wrong?"

"He's embrassed." Drew said in a sing-song voice.

"Why? You look good Mr. Elric." Elysia said.

"That's just it. I want to look like a man not girl. No offense." Ed said.

"I understand. It's an moral thing." Elysia smiled.

"Don't worry about it Ed." Haru added. "Just have fun. Same with the others."

"Thanks Haru." Roy said and he left to get the kids some snacks since they skipped lunch in order to get their costumes on and Hughes was at the snack table talking to a couple of higher ups.

"Mario brothers? Seriously?" Hughes asked.

"Yeah, did you bring your camera?"

"Of course I did. I always have a camera why?"

"Turn the flash off and take a picture of Ed. I want to keep a picture of his cosutme in my wallet. He's to cute to pass up like this. Shame it's only for one day." Roy said.

"What's he dressed as?"

"My Bride." Roy said.

"No, way you got him to dress up as Peach? How'd the hell you'd pull that off?"

"Puppy eyes. Drew apparently got it from me." Roy smirked.

"Nice dude. Alright, I'll get you your picture by the end of the night I promise. Where's Al?"

"Look at the past. He's the suit of armor over there wrapped in toliet paper."

"Toliet paper?"

"Drew wanted him to be a mummy instead of a knight as Al called it."

"The things Al does for his family." Hughes laughed. "So, did Sami make fun of Ed?"

"No but Al took over for that. He told ed that if he wanted to he could use the girls rest room in order to use the bathroom."

"Alphonse certainly isn't as innocent as we think he is is he?"

"Not all the time no. I'm going to bring these snacks back. See you later sirs." Roy dismissed himself and brought a couple of muffins to Drew and Kairi and gave them to the kids and they sat down at a table to eat their muffins that were covered in spider sprinkles and colored with orange frosting.

Halloween music was playing for a while and the kids talked to other children who were also at the party because of their parents were in the military when suddenly a hard core version of Mario brothers were playing.

"ROY I KNOW YOU DID THIS!" Ed shouted.

"Honestly no I didn't. Do you want to dance anyways my handsome princess."

"That's sexist Roy, you can't use handsome with princess." Ed said and shuddered. "That screams transsexual." (not against that either btw it just kinda fit sorry for offending if I did.)

"That's real nice brother." Al laughed. "Go ahead and dance. You can't let it get to you." Al said.

"Fine, come on Roy." Ed said and Roy led him onto the dance floor and Hughes saw this as an opportunity to take the picture for Roy and headed into the dance floor with his camera searching for a perfect angle to get a shot of the usually happy couple on the dance floor.

Finally while the underground theme played Ed and Roy got extremely close dispite it still being a semi upbeat song so Hughes quickly took a picture of the couple and then headed over to his daughter to show her and Sami the picture while the two were talking about meeting up to pick out a wedding dress and bridesmade dress with Riza later in the next couple of weeks.

The couple from there after the Mario themed dance was over had a good time and they had a couple glasses of wine but not enough to get drunk even though Sami would drive them back home and finally at the end of the party the furher approached a microphone

"Time to announce the results of the Halloween costume contest. This contest was conducted in complete secrecy and was judged by a couple of your suprior officers as well as me." Furher said. "In third place is Colonel Sami Rose Mustang because of the detail put into her costume. Second place goes to the man dressed up as Chuck Noris. And Finally the first place winners. The Mario couple General Roy Mustang and Ex Colonel Edward Elric. Congraduations to those who were announced in second and third place." The furher said and he left the stage and it was quiet….well until…

"THIS PLACE IS FRIGGIN RIGGED!!" Ed shouted

_I know this chapter might've sucked but oh well it's out, I'm happy with it, and I know that I gave myself a few laughes for writing this in one day instead of taking a week to write a chapter in my notebook and then typing it up later. I just plane out wrote it on my mom's laptop so I could update it today so I could focus on the other chapter._

_See you next chapter. OH! I also don't own Mario brothers._


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Wedding Day

It was a cold day in the middle of winter as Sami, Elysia, and Riza walked down the streets of central searching the multiple stores looking for a wedding gown for Elysia and a Bridesmaid dress for Sami.

"Hey Sami, don't you have that gown from Riza's wedding?" Elysia asked.

"Is your brain on Elysia? Riza got married when we were thirteen! That dress won't fit me anymore. But Riza has it though."

"Sami gave it to Shelby to use on a date, if she joins something important or she needs to attend something like a military ball. You'll never know if she'll need it." Riza said.

"Like the military Christmas ball?"

"Whoa, wait a minute Christmas Ball? When'd that come around?" Sami asked. "Wow, you're usually involved but not this time."

"I'm serious! When'd the hell that happen?"

"I thought Haru told you."

"Um…no. Haru hasn't told me anything at all."

"Probably forgot or wanted to make sure everything was cool."

"Cool? Why would things need to be cool? Kairi's been healed for a while now, Winry's been buried finally in Risenbool and Uncle Al is almost ready to move back into his house. Everything is getting back on track."

"What is he doing to the shop part of the house?" Riza popped in

"He had the shop completely destroyed. He doesn't know enough to run the automail shop on his own. He'd just help Winry whenever she asked but he's not the mechanic. He's going to make a bigger playroom/family room so Uncle said." Sami answered.

"Good for him." Riza replied. "All he needed was a push in the right direction then huh?"

"I guess so." Sami added as they walked by a wedding shop that had a sparkling diamond/sapphire colored wedding dress in a window. "Elysia that would look beautiful on you." Sami said pointed to the dress.

"She's right. That would look lovely on you." Riza agreed.

"Let's go and see what else they have." Sami said.

The three girls walked into the store to see multiple beautiful wedding gowns and bridesmaid dresses."

"Man, where was this store when Havoc and I got married. I love these dresses." Riza said holding up a crimson colored gown up against Sami to see if it matched her skin tone (I guess that stuff is important) and it was. "Hmm, what do you think of this one?"

"Nice, do you think there's a black one?" Sami asked while Elysia looked at the rest of the gowns while Sami looked at the other dresses. Riza went around the store searching for a gown since Shelby was asked to be the flower girl seeing as Haru didn't have any younger siblings to take the role and the same with Elysia. Drew was also going to be the ring bearer for the same reasons but Ed and Roy took care of Drew's tuxedo.

"This is it!" Elysia shouted.

"Huh? Did you find the gown you want?" Sami asked as she walked over with Riza as Elysia held up a vibrant silver colored dress that had fake crystals on it but it still shone even more beautifully as the rainbow color from the crystals when the sunlight hit it.

"That's a beautiful dress Elysia." Sami said.

"Sure is. Sami, you gonna look for a dress in here?" Riza asked

"Yeah."

"Will you help me try it on Riza?" Elysia

"Sure thing." Riza added as they headed off as two men came in wear a complete black outfit and Sami ignored them since she thought they wanted to absorb the sunlight seeing as it was so cold outside.

However, a shot rang through the store and Sami turned around and saw the cashier on the ground with a gunshot wound in her head. Needless to say she died instantly and Riza and Elysia came out a few seconds after and Elysia had the dress on.

"What is it everywhere we go, drama occurs?" Elysia asked.

"Probably because people are psychos." Riza whispered. "Can you bind them Elysia?"

"No, I don't have a way to draw a transmutation circle." Elysia said as a gun was pointed towards them and Sami.

"So, we have alchemists among us." A man said.

"Not normal everyday alchemists either. We're state alchemists." Elysia said puling out her state pocket watch. "So put down the gun and back away slowly and lye on the ground."

"Do you think we care about Alchemy?"

"You guys are from Drachma aren't you?" Riza said.

"So what if we are? It doesn't matter to you Amtressian scum."

"Scum?" Elysia asked.

"We've been having trouble with Drachma for years. Ever since Edward as fourteen. We already had a war with Drachma." Riza said.

"That was the war that took our parents away wasn't it?"

"You're parents were in the military?"

"Are. They lived." Sami growled.

"Wait, a minute. That girl's the miracle child. You came from the short freak!" The second man laughed.

"Miracle child?" Elysia thought.

"Oh yeah!" The first man said. "The hair is clue enough. We can get back at the military if we take out their priceless miracle."

"My hair?" Sami said.

"Sam! You're multi-colored hair."

"Oh yeah."

"Enough chit chat! Get the money!" The guy called and his partner grabbed the register while Sami slowly slipped on a glove and quickly snapped her fingers burning the two men.

"Couldn't you have done that sooner?" Elysia asked as the sprinkler went off putting the men out. "Did you kill them?"

"I shouldn't have." Sami said as she examined them. "Nah, they're alive. Although they shouldn't be since they killed that woman.

"I'm actually surprised you're not throwing up. You can't stand the sight of blood."

"Please shut up. I'm not looking over there for a reason." Sami added.

"Oh sorry, I'm shutting up now."

"I'm going to call Mustang and have him send a squad down here." Riza added and within a half hour Roy and Hughes came in even though the men had been taken to the hospital already fifteen minutes before.

"Dad!" Sami and Elysia shouted and they approached their fathers.

"Are you two okay?" Hughes asked.

"Yeah, we're fine." Elysia said.

"People love to rob rich stories like this. It gets annoying." Roy said.

"Those men were from Drachma sir." Riza added.

"Drachma? I swear another scar or another war will arise." Roy said.

"That's not funny Dad." Sami said.

"Sorry." Roy added. "Did you two find your dresses?"

"I did, it's the one I'm wearing." Elysia added sadly. "I don't want this now though. It doesn't seem right. I'll find another dress somewhere." Elysia said.

"I understand." Hughes added and he led his daughter to the dressing room to change back into her clothes and then he took Elysia home.

"Come on I think we should head home too." Roy added.

"Alright." Sami agreed.

It turned out that the two men Sami scorched died from infection but Roy, Elysia, Riza, and Ed never told her. The woman who died that day's husband saw the dress Elysia wore due to the security camera and decided to actually let Elysia have the dress in thanks for defending the store from being robbed.

It's now that I would like to thank my best friend Sasukelover for helping me with writing Haru's wedding vows. See I hate romance and even though I'm seventeen I've never got to the point in my life where I had a first crush, first kiss, none of that stuff and I hate romantic movies and I always turn the channel when I see that kind of stuff on my favorite television shows. However there are two wedding (so I think) songs that can go with this called In My Arms by Plumb and If We're All In This Together by Dianna Ross from Land Before Time. Enjoy the Wedding

A couple of weeks later Elysia's wedding day came and Elysia stayed at Sami's house since Elysia and Haru believed it to be bad luck for the husband and wife to see each other the day before the wedding so Haru stayed at Hughes' house so he could help Haru get ready and Elysia stayed at Sami's.

While Sami helped Elysia get read for the wedding Elysia wouldn't stop sighing.

"What the hell Elysia. You're sighing more than Uncle Al did when Winry left him." Sami said with her hands on her hips. "It's actually pissing me off."

"Sorry I was just thinking."

"You'd better not be having second thoughts Elysia."

"What if I'm not ready to get married? I'm only eighteen."

"Do you love him?"

"Uh-huh."

"Then your set! Papa was only eighteen when he got pregnant and my parents are still together and growing strong. I know you and Haru will be a perfect couple."

"Thanks Sami." Elysia added.

The two headed to the cathedral where everyone was waiting for them.

"We can start now." Ed said. "Read Haru?"

Haru went in the front of the chapel with one of his childhood friends acting as his best man and Sami stood up on the opposite side waiting for Elysia.

Suddenly the Organ started to play the wedding march and Shelby, Drew, and Elysia came in who was led by Hughes and they all walked up to the alter where they were greeted by the priest.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gathered here today to marry Elysia Hughes and Haru Fury in holy matrimony. Who here is going to vow Elysia?"

"I am Father." Hughes said. "I am her father."

"Alright then. Do you allow Haru to marry your daughter?"

"Yes sir."

"Then we shall begin with the vows. Haru you will go first." The priest said.

"Um…here it goes." Haru said clearing his voice. "From the first time I met you I knew deep down that you would be the right girl for me. I will always be here for you, through the good and the bad and I'm willing to give my life for you if you were in danger. I love you and I'm willing to spend my life with you. I love you Elysia Marie Hughes." Haru said and Elysia was in tears and so were some of the audience members.

"Miss Hughes." The priest said. "You may begin when you are ready."

"Ever since I laid eyes on you I knew that you'd be the only one for me. Event though we've only been dating for a year I've never been as sure that this it the best decision of my life. Even more so then the day I agreed to date you. All I can say that this is the happiest day of my life and I love it." Elysia said.

"Now we hall sea the deal." The pastor said opening the bible. "Do you Haru Fury take Elysia Hughes to be your awfully wedded wife? In sickness and in health, for better or worst, for life or death?"

"I do?"

"Do you Elysia Hughes do the same?"

"Yes sir. I do."

"Then you may kiss the bride Haru." The priest said

Haru then pulled Elysia close and kissed her as Drew gagged making his family laugh and handed the rings to Haru and Elysia when they parted who in turn placed the rings on each other's fingers.

The partied in the military ballroom and Ed somehow managed to get drunk of cooking wine (- _ -) but not enough to wind up on Al's drunk scale just enough to get a decent hang over in the morning and the next day the family sent Haru and Elysia on their Honeymoon.

**There's the chapter. I know the wedding seems rushed but as I said that's not my specialty. I might rewrite that after this is completely said and done but I seriously doubt it. Again I'd like to thank Sasukelover for writing Haru's vows for me and all credit of his vows goes to her. And just so you people know I was serious about what I said at the beginning of the wedding. **


	12. Chapter 11 christmas edition

If you don't celebrate Christmas then happy holidays and a happy new year. Also this is a Christmas themed story. You are more than welcome to skip this chapter or change it to your believes and traditions and if someone wants a chapter dealing with their particular holiday tell me the traditions your family has and I will write a chapter and post it to be fair to anyone else. But if you do that please do that in a PM okay. So again Happy Holidays or Merry Christmas.

**Also I failed to finish writing this by the time the holidays came around and then I had to go to my grandmothers for a week because my mom's boyfriend's grandmother passed away and I had term papers to write and there isn't a computer at my grandmother's house. Now that there's a snow day I'm going to finish this chapter. **

Merry Christmas

Elysia and Haru were enjoying their honeymoon in Acroya and meanwhile it's Christmas time in Central and the Elric/Mustang family was getting ready for it.

Roy and Alphonse were currently at the local tree yard looking for a Christmas tree for the family while Edward and Sami were home watching Drew and Kairi after they went to the store to get the Christmas decorations.

"So, what kind of tree do you and brother want?" Alphonse asked.

"I have no idea. we always try to find a really puffy tree to give Sami and Drew an awesome Christmas. Especially Sami since we missed fourteen Christmases." Roy said.

"Roy you can't be honestly telling me that you and Brother are still guilty about not being there for Sami are you? it was a draft and you can't avoid them. I'm her uncle I'm the one who should be guilty for not taking her in when you guys needed me too instead of you guys asking Riza to take her in."

"I wanted to give Sami to you because of that fact but you were just starting your life with Winry so Edward didn't want to make you guys change your lifestyle by taking her in. we didn't expect to be gone that long."

"And we all understand that."

"Besides, you were still her male role model when she needed it. that's all that matters."

"True." Alphonse said as the approached a tree that looked perfect for the family. "How about this one Roy?"

"Perfect. Edward and the others will love this tree." Roy said as he and Al dragged it down onto the wagon they brought with them until they got to the car and they put it on top of the roof until they got home.

Once they did get the tree home the two struggled with the tree to get it off the car and through the door without crushing themselves or their limbs which was proving to be hard but Edward and Sami were no where insight.

Finally the two got the tree inside and then they put it in the stand that was in the far corner of the living room next to a box of decorations when Drew came running into the room.

"Daddy! Daddy you're home!" Drew shouted.

"Hey kiddo. How do you like the tree?"

"It's awesome but will look awesomer once we get the decoration on it huh daddy?"

"Yeah it will. Where are Sami and your mother." Roy asked.

"Sami's still in the attic trying to get some more decorations for outside the house and Mommy's sleeping. He wasn't feeling too good."

"Again? That's been happening a lot lately." Roy said.

"Maybe brother just has a cold. He'd hide that all the time remember." Alphonse replied.

"I'm going to go check on him. Can you watch Drew for a few minutes." Roy asked.

"Of course. Come on Drew let's start decorating the tree." Alphonse said leading Drew to the Christmas tree decorations in the box as Sami came down the stairs with some more.

"Hey Dad, did you find a tree?"

"Yep. Al and Drew are starting to decorate it. I'm going to check on your Papa." Roy said and he headed towards their bedroom and Edward was curled up on the bed under the blankets snoring lightly. "Hey Ed, wake up." Roy said gently shaking Ed's shoulder and after a few seconds Edward started to stir.

"What is it Roy?" Ed asked.

"Al and I brought the tree and the kids said you weren't feeling good. Are you alright?" Roy asked.

"Yeah, I was just tired and wanted to take a nap. I had a small headache earlier but that's gone too. I took some medicine for it." Edward added and he sat up. "Did they start to decorate the tree?"

"Yeah."

"Oh man I'm supposed to do that!" Edward added and he sat up and started to climb out of bed but Roy stopped him. "Hey!"

"If you're tired get some rest. We don't want you to get sick Edward especially not near the holidays. That would just suck." Roy laughed. "I'll tell the kids to stop decorating the tree okay. Get some more sleep."

"I'm okay now! I promise."

"Sometimes I swear Edward." Roy laughed and he let Edward up. "After you and the kids finish the tree you're going to get some more rest." Roy said.

"Yes mother." Edward teased and he went downstairs where the others were putting up the Christmas lights before starting to put on the other decorations.

"Hey Brother. You alright?" Alphonse asked.

"Yeah, I was tired and I had a small headache but it's gone now." Edward replied before he clapped and rubbed his hands together. "Now let's decorate this tree."

"Some things never change." Alphonse laughed as they spent an entire hour decorating and redecorating the tree until it was perfect.

Sami took a picture of the years Christmas tree to put in the family album which they did every year and she was secretly making gingerbread cookies and other various little treats for after they were all done with the tree and they sat around to eat those too. No one wound up eating dinner that night.

Then a week later Christmas finally came. Early in the morning Drew snuck into his parent's room with a huge smile as he climbed on top of the dresser in order to sky dive onto Edward and Roy's bed and he did so with great force.

"HOLY CRAP DREW! WHAT THE HECK!?" Ed shouted scared.

"It's Christmas Mommy! Santa was here too Sami's cookies are gone! That means I was a good boy!" Drew shouted.

"Alright. Go get your sister we'll be right down." Edward said yawning and moved to make sure Roy didn't get back to sleep or that he woke up.

Fortunately for Roy he was a heavy sleeper and he slept right through Drew's rampage but Edward always knew how to wake him up so he placed a kiss on Roy's neck.

"Hmm." Roy moaned and eventually opened an eye to see Ed. "What the hell Ed? It's six in the morning."

"Tell that to your son who just cannonballed me." Ed laughed. "He's to young to get that on Christmas you wait until everyone else wakes up. He'll want to take a nap today anyways so we can all get a nap later."

"Where'd he cannonball from?"

"Damned if I know." Ed said. "Come on. I told Drew we'd be down soon." Ed added and Roy kissed him on the lips before they climbed out bed and headed downstairs where Drew was jumping around happily and Sami was mumbling under her breath.

"Tired Sami?" Roy laughed.

"I'm SO not a morning person." Sami moaned.

"Neither is your father but he doesn't let that get to him on Christmas." Edward said. "So, are you going to visit your boyfriend today?"

"He's visiting his Mom during the break. I'll probably call him later though." Sami said and she sat down on the couch next to her parents. "Go ahead cannonball, get your presents."

"Cannonballed you too?" Ed asked laughing.

"From my bookshelf." Sami said. "I heard him climbing somewhere and by the time I opened my eyes to see where he was he already jumped from the bookshelf."

"Drew Elric! What have we told you about climbing on bookshelves or dressers?" Edward scolded.

"Let him be for now Ed. I'll handle him later." Roy said and Drew knew he was going to get a smacking later but put that thought out of his thought as he went towards the tree and started to open his Christmas presents starting with the cards. Some of them hid money but nothing more than five dollars because he was still rather young yet.

Drew got a couple of new toys to play with including a new action figure from Alphonse and Kairi, some alchemy books for beginners from his parents since they wanted Drew to learn basic alchemy for the future because Alchemy was a trait that always protected the family. Before Ed met Roy and even during the war. Ed and Roy knew that without Alchemy the two wouldn't have met, Ed wouldn't have to wonderful kids, and they wouldn't have survived the war.

Sami got more money that Drew did from people, as well a couple of green objects such as pillows, clothes, lava lamps, and MP3 player.

Edward got a box of his favorite candy from Sami and Roy, also he got a bag of new baby clothes but he hid that a long time ago when Alphonse gave it to him because Edward is pregnant with his third child and he found out a week ago but thanks to some medicine hasn't had morning sickness yet so he could save it for a Christmas present.

Roy got a couple of joke presents from Hughes that we're not going to mention (if you catch my drift) and he got a sweater that Armstrong knitted for him and in the card it said that the art was passed down the line for generations but Mustang doubted that because he knew Armstrong's parents. Neither one of them could knit to save their lives. While Edward got him a brand new locket that held a family photo on one side.

Later that night while everyone was in their beds Edward and Mustang were cuddled up on the couch staring at the fireplace in complete bliss.

"Hey honey?" Edward asked.

"what is it?"

"How would you feel if we had another child around here?"

"I would love it. However, I think I want Drew to be a little older."

"Hey my mother handled Al and me just fine."

"Bless the woman." Roy laughed. "If you were a handful as a teenager I can't imagine how you were as a child."

"I was pretty well behaved around my mother. Ask Alphonse. It was only while I was playing with the towns kids because everyone looked up to me because I was the bravest kid along with my best friend Pitt." Edward said. "I haven't seen him in a long time though. He went off to be a doctor with his father who was a traveling doctor in order to learn new techniques and medicines from other doctors when he was a little kid."

"Really, then what happened."

"I lost a good friend and a good prankster sidekick. I remember one day we hid on top of a huge rock with a box of beetles and we dumped them on Al, Winry, and her friend Kathleen. We got a good kick out that in both terms. Though Winry went down south." Ed said and Roy laughed.

"How old were you?"

"I was nine, Al was eight, Kathleen was eight, Pit was nine too and Winry was ten."

"A ten year old girl kicked a nine year old boy in the nuts. That must've hurt." Roy laughed again.

"She almost threw a wrench down there but she went with a kick instead." Ed said.

"I'd take a kick any day." Roy laughed. "Why the sudden question?"

"Well Roy…I'm pregnant again. I just found out a week ago."

"You weren't showing any symptoms." Roy said shocked.

"I was but you sleep so soundly you didn't hear me. Then I got my old prescription filled long enough to wait until today. Since Christmas is the time for miracles I thought I'd wait to tell you your newest miracle until then."

"It's the best present you've ever given me. All the others are tied for second place." Roy smiled and kissed Edward again. "Thanks for everything Edward."

"Thanks to you too. You are half the reason this miracle happened." Edward said.

The two spent the rest of the night cuddled in each others arms watching the fireplace until they both fell asleep each dreaming of how their life would change for the better yet again.

There's the Christmas chapter. Again I'm sorry it wasn't out before Christmas like I intended and if you don't celebrate Christmas I will write a chapter for your particular religion but the end result will still be the same. Edward and Mustang will be excepting a new child. I'm also starting a poll, which will be my first one ever. Should their child be a girl or boy?

**The poll will last for three chapters ranging from the start of the poll at the end of this chapter, and for two additional chapters. During that time I'm going to write two more chapters for Lunar Alchemist, and a few more for my twilight story, which is up to chapter four on MediaMiner.**

**There are three ways you can vote. In the poll itself on my profile, by submitting your choice in a review, or PM me. Also there will possibly be an extra vote for one of my best friends who reads this story but doesn't know how to navigate through fanfiction so at the end of the next chapter I will post the results I have thus far. You can also recommend that I have a twist and Ed actually have twins and if you do that you must do so in a review or PM and include if they're identical or fraternal and the gender you want them to be. If the results are equal I will make the twist and have fraternal twins if you guys have an equal number for a single baby and the numbers are the same. Ed and Mustang's newest child or children will be completely up to you guys.**

**Thank you and please review/vote.**

**Luna Eclipse**


	13. Chapter 12

**A lot has happened since I last updated. Between family troubles which I posted in an author's note which is kinda chapter twelve but it's not but this week has been physically and emotionally draining for my school because one of my classmates, a valued member of the senior class that has touched everyone in my high school with his spirit has been killed in a car accident on Monday. So I've been helping everyone in school honor his memory and comforting them when they needed comfort and everything along those sorts so this chapter might not be that good because I want to get this story done. I'm doing something I don't want to do with it because I don't want to destroy Miss Sammi Potter's rendition of the story but since no one is giving me true feedback or ideas I'm just going to end it within the next couple of chapters and these chapters will just have major time skips and I'm not writing it in my notebook I had for it anymore either. Later if, people give me ideas as new people start to read the stories I will add chapters where they should go or create another story with one shots in them to go with this story. **

**This chapter and story goes out to my best friend Sasukelover4life even though both me and her forgot her thing for this current chapter so we'll fix that soon . lol and also to Victor. I hope your happy in Paradise dude and know that nothing that happened was your fault it was just the way things were meant to be. It also goes out to all of those who reviewed or left me PMs dealing with the voting I have and despite what my screen says it is now closed and it will be deleted and replaced soon with names for Ed's children who are fraternal twins because I also counted the votes I got in PM's and anonymous reviews so remember if your not a member of you can also have your say in what goes down. Also I would normally write those who reviewed down in a thank you section however, I can't access my reviews right now because they're all in my email and my email has currently crashed, and also for some reason I'm still having trouble from when Fanfiction crashed at the very beginning of the month for those few days and access the live view is one of them so I can't click on the number of reviews to see who reviewed my stories/favorited them/ and added me as an author alert or stuff like that. So I will add you guys to the next chapter's reviewers I promise**

**I got a couple of pairs of twin names that we came up with from both Fullmetal Alchemist, Beyblade, and Twilight because the names from Twilight kick ass and then we have a couple of names that come out of no where. If you have better names PM them to me or leave them in a review and I will add them to the list. This is the list thus far**

**Kai and Isis**

**Johnny and Nina**

**Jasper and Jillian**

**Edward jr. and Angela **

**Jared and Emily**

**So, without further adieu I will write chapter twelve and laugh every time I write Ed's name because I found out from Vic who found out from Arakawa-san that Edward's official height at the end of the anime series (not the movie) is 4'11. when I was sixteen I was 5'4. POWNED! However when he's 18 he's 5'2. I'm turning 18 in August and I'm still taller than him.**

Chapter Twelve: Prom Night

Five months have passed since Christmas passed and it was in the middle of May and time for the Junior Prom. Edward was currently five months pregnant with twins a boy and a girl and so with the hormonal changes he was rather difficult to deal with most of the time especially after he watched a horror film with Alphonse called Prom Night and he was rather worried about Sami and hoped that nothing would happen to his daughter on her prom night.

Riza and Elysia were currently at the same shop they went to when Elysia was getting married to look for Prom dresses and hoped that they wouldn't have to witness another murder in the store but the people who owned the store now still remembered the girls who tried to save the store and the lives of those in it so they didn't have to pay for the dresses they bought even though that they managed to sneak the money when the owner wasn't looking.

Elysia got a dark green dress that had sparkle effects on it and it came to just below her knees and showed her cleavage rather well and she excepted that the dress would definitely turn Haru on and that was something that she was looking for because she was ready to jump that huge gap even though they were so young and even though they didn't do that on their honeymoon, the prom was the perfect place to do it because they rented out a entire hotel and they were spending the night.

Sami's dress was less promiscuous than Elysia's dress was. Hers was a cobalt blue that came down to her ankles that made it look like a wedding dress and had the same sparkle effect that Elysia had on her dress. Her dress was strapless but it didn't show any of her cleavage at all and that was something Sami wanted because she didn't want to tempt James because even though she was going out with him she was rather self-conscious of her body and she definitely didn't want to go that extra step like Elysia and Haru wanted to.

Soon, the prom came rather fast for Sami's taste and Alphonse was a guardian at the prom because Roy didn't want to leave Ed alone and Ed couldn't go to the prom because there was to many people that could bump into Ed's stomach and cause a miscarriage or damage to the twins

The doorbell rang at the Elric/Mustang home and Edward walked to the door and opened the door to see James standing at the door wearing a black tuxedo.

"Hey James, how are you doing?" Edward asked.

"I should be asking you that Mr. Elric. How's pregnancy treating you?" James joked.

"Trust me, be lucky that you can't get pregnant James. It's a pain most of the time, but once you give birth and you hold your child in your hands, you know that you and your partner created a miracle." Edward said. "Please come in. Elysia and Haru are trying to help Sami get ready."

"Haru?"

"They grew up together so I let him in her room to help her get ready, he's actually rather good with hair and makeup even though he has Elysia for that. Roy's up there too though keeping an eye on them and Haru wouldn't screw up his marriage with Elysia so I know everything is going to be okay with them." Edward replied.

"That's good." James said entering the house and sat down on the couch as Haru came down the stairs.

"Mr. Elric, you need to talk to your daughter. She's flipping out upstairs." Haru sighed. "She's really nervous."

"I'd bet she would be nervous. This would be her first dance and it's a major one since it's her prom. When I had to attend my first military ball with Roy I was extremely nervous that Alphonse had to slap the shit out of me." Ed laughed as he headed upstairs and to Sami's room. "Stay down their James!" Edward shouted and he entered his daughter's room.

"James is here!? Aw man, I'm never going to get through this! I'm going to screw up so badly and James is going to hate me for running his night and everything!" Sami cried.

"Damn child, if I didn't know better I'd think that you were the pregnant one and not me." Edward laughed.

"Love you Papa." Sami said innocently knowing that Edward didn't really enjoy pregnancy because of all the stuff he had to make his family go through.

"Now, why are you so distressed? You and James will be just fine and you don't have to worry about anything. It's your special day next to your wedding day but that's besides the point."

"Papa, no offence but what do you know? You didn't even go to high school so you didn't even have a prom."

"No, but I know enough about things like this because of all the military balls I had to attend." Edward said. "Now stand up and let me see how you look." Edward said and Sami stood up and Edward made the turn jester and she turned slowly.

"Papa, I feel so ugly."

"Sami, you are one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen."

"You have to say that. I'm your daughter."

"No, I can be a total dick and tell you that you look like an ugly ass bitch but then I'd be lying."

"Papa! Be honest!"

"He is!" Haru shouted as he came back into the room. "I'm sure that James will say the same thing. I'd bet you'd make him aroused."

"Haru!" Edward shouted slapping Haru on the shoulder. "No!"

"What? Don't worry nothing will happen. Elysia, Alphonse, and I will be there and we'll keep an eye out for Sami with her boyfriend. Sami's going to be staying in Alphonse's room in the hotel anyways."

"I'm not staying the night at the hotel."

"Alphonse bought some clothes for you just incase you decided to stay even if you decided not to. You never know, you might have enough fun." Haru said.

"Damn my uncle." Sami sighed and Elysia laughed.

"Now get over here and I'll finish your make-up and then we get going." Elysia said. "So, Mr. Elric does James need any work?" Elysia asked.

"No, he's alright. He'll live up to my daughter's expectations" Edward said.

"Papa, you know that I don't really have that many expectations." Sami said.

"Exactly." Edward smirked and he sat down on Sami's bed. "Don't worry sweetheart. You're beautiful." Edward added and he hugged Sami tightly. "Now come on. You have a boyfriend to woo."

Edward led Sami downstairs and when they got downstairs James stood up and approached Sami.

"Wow." James said. "Elysia, you did wonders." James sighed.

"She picked out the dress. I just did the hair and makeup." Elysia said and Haru embraced her.

"I suppose we should get going. Prom is going to start soon." Haru replied.

"Wait, can I at least get a picture for your memory book Sami?" Roy asked standing up with a camera.

"Fine. Come here everyone." Sami said as Sami and James sat on the couch while Haru and Elysia stood up behind them as Roy took a picture.

"Now have fun." Roy said smiling and they headed towards the door and they headed to the car that Haru was going to drive to the hotel on the other side of central.

After about an hour they arrived at the hotel, which was blaring with music. In particular Elysia and Sami's favorite Song Go Away Into The Twilight by Perry Farrell (**or something like that**)

"Come on Sami! We have to jam to this song!" Elysia shouted as they headed to the dance floor where they started to dance and sing to the song.

Happy days, happy days, happy days, we're going all the way,  
Happy days, happy days, happy days, we're going all the way, we're going all the way, we're going all the way

(Chorus)  
Happy days, happy days, happy days, we're going all the way  
Happy days, happy days, happy days, we're going all the way  
Tonight! Lightning stikes!  
Let's go into Twilight!

First time I saw you (when we first met)  
I had the fever (as bad as it gets)  
You let me see (flash of my thighs)  
It was so smooth, sparkle and shine  
And it shined

La la la la la la lalalala la la la la la la  
Tonight! Lightning strikes!  
Let's go into Twilight!

You asked me out on many dates  
And took me to exotic places  
You saw the look upon your face  
You men must really love the chases  
I'm going to let you have it like you've never had before  
So take me  
take me  
take me...

Tonight! Lightning Strikes!  
Let's go into Twilight!

Go all the way with me, go all the way (x7)  
(yeah, yeah, yeaaaah!)

Happy days, happy days, happy days, happy days, we're going all the way!

"Dude, that song will never get old." Haru said after he stopped dancing to the song.

"I've never heard that song." James said. "But I like it."

"Dude! New Ishbal has no good music out there does it?"

"New Ishbal is in the middle of the desert. Radio reception sucks out there so a lot of us don't even bother. Only military radios work and unless you're in the military you're not allowed to have one out there."

"That sucks." Haru said as Alphonse came over.

"Having fun so far kids?" Al asked.

"Hi Uncle Alphonse."

"You girls look beautiful." Alphonse said.

"I bet you can't wait until you see Kairi go off to her prom."

"No I can wait. The day she goes to her prom will mean that she's no longer my little girl but she'll be a woman." Alphonse said.

"Did you ever want anymore kids besides Kairi Al?" Elysia asked.

"In All honesty yes I did. However, I don't feel right having a child with anyone other than Winry despite that she cheated on me. I was so ecstatic when she told me she was pregnant again." Alphonse said.

"Why don't you adopt a child Alphonse?" James asked.

"I honestly never thought about that. I'll have to think about that." Alphonse added. "There's a lot of risks with adopting children."

"Yeah there is." Elysia said. "Well, no offence Al, but we're going to go party."

"Of course that's what you're here to do. Just be careful and remember James. I'm watching you, you're not going to hurt my niece."

"Uncle Al!" Sami hissed. "Come on."

"I'm Serious!" Al shouted.

"Dear god, your Uncle sounded like Charlie." Elysia laughed.

"Charlie?" James asked confused.

"What? You never read the twilight series either? What's wrong with you boy!?" Elysia asked shocked.

"Apparently everything." James sighed. "So you want to explain?"

"Charlie is the main character, Bella's Father. He pretty much said the same thing to her boyfriend who happens to be a vampire named Edward. The guy is god like." Elysia said.

"Yeah. Him and Jasper anyways." Sami said.

"I think we have some competition dude." Haru laughed.

"You don't you're married to Elysia. I'm only merely dating Sami. If she finds someone more like Edward or Jasper I'm probably screwed." James laughed back.

Sami was really glad that James and Haru got along so well with one another. A lot of people still weren't excepting of Ishbalans and especially Scar who was James' father so she was worried that Haru would automatically think that James was like his father.

The four partied for about two hours before getting so tired that they nearly collapsed so Haru and James went to the refreshments and got some punch and brought it over to the girls where they were all sitting in their chairs at a table and were talking

"Here we go! Four glasses of punch." Haru said setting his cup down as he handed Elysia hers and James did the same for Sami.

"What kind of punch is this? It doesn't smell right."

"Well I was assured that this is punch by the guy who was serving it so it might be an expensive or foreign type of punch. The prom committee went all out with the prom this year especially because we're having the prom in huge place like this." Haru said. "Usually prom is the Gym. It's big enough to have a prom there if we really wanted to decorate it and everything."

"Usually. We do have a bit of a huge class this year." Sami added as everyone was handed out a poll to vote on who should be prom king and queen.

By the time everyone had voted and the votes were properally tallied with Alphonse's help Sami, Elysia, Haru, and James were drunk off their asses and Sami thought that if the Prom didn't end soon, that they might wind up on her uncle's Drunk Scale and that was something that Sami didn't want to accomplish and by the time they realized that the "punch" was actually either spiked or wasn't really wine at all.

Sami saw her uncle and she walked over to him barely making it before she started to fall.

"Sami! What's wrong?" Al asked as he ran to catch her.

"Sorry Uncle. We realized that the punch is either spiked or a type or wine. Neither of us had alcohol before so we didn't know. We thought it was a type of expensive wine but we're drunk. We can tell from how you guys get." Sami said.

"There's probably a lot of drunk kids here then. All right, I'll look into it and I'll get rid of the refreshments. From here on out everyone's drinking water. If you drink water while your drunk the hangover isn't as bad as it would've been if you go to sleep while you're still drunk." Alphonse said leading Sami over to a chair. "Just sit her until you get your balance back okay."

"Alright Uncle Alphonse." Sami said as James came over.

"Is everything alright Mr. Elric?" James asked.

"Oh hello James. Can you take Sami upstairs to my room. It's room 111. I think she should go to sleep. Tell Elysia and Haru the same thing."

"They already left. Haru had a hard time keeping it in his pants if you know what I mean." James said.

"Dear god teenagers are so horny." Alphonse laughed.

"Hey! It was how I was created and it has to deal with your brother."

"Ed wasn't a teenager when he conceived you. He was twenty one or twenty two so therefore he wasn't part of the teenager department."

"It's closed enough uncle!" Sami laughed with a drunken tone to her voice.

"Come on Sami let's go." James said leading them upstairs to where the rooms were and brought them to room 112.

"James, I'm supposed to bunk with my uncle."

"Why should you bunk with your uncle? After all, I'm your boyfriend, not him. This is our night. We should spend it together." James said, lust rolling off his tongue.

"I don't want to piss my parents off. I've barely had a life with them because of a war I loved the life I had with them I don't want to piss them off by disobeying them James." Sami said. "You lived with your mom your whole life. I lived with Riza all my life, not my parents."

"Just for a little while. I promise." James said as he moved closer to Sami and started to passionately kiss Sami until she blacked out.

**I don't write certain things except for when I have to. This is not one of these times so you'd have to use your imaginations and you'll know why in a few seconds.**

When Sami came to she realized that it was early the next morning and that the sun was glowing on her face.

She also realized that she was covered in sweat and completely naked while she felt pain down in places that shouldn't have pain for a long long time. She also realized that James was nowhere to be found and someone was shouting in the hallways.

"Sami! Sami where are you!?" Alphonse called. Knocking on most all of the doors.

Sami looked around to see a bathrobe hanging on the bathroom door and she walked over in pain and she put on the robe, which covered her entire body and walked over to the door and called out.

"Uncle Alphonse." She said, her voice cracking as tears threatened to fall.

"Sami!" Al said coming into the room. "Where have you been. I thought you might've hung out with James for a little while but you were never in the room were you?"

"No." Sami said as the tears fell.

"What's wrong Sami? You can tell me."

"Uncle, I think I was raped."

I'll leave you with that for now. So until next time farewell lol. Just know that it'll be a while, the funeral and stuff for Victor is this weekend and we are having multiple services and stuff for him at school as we continue to honor him and it's really hard on the school. Especially the senior class so I'm hanging around school more often to help my friends and I'm talking to them on the computer more often so I'm barely writing and I'm actually behind on the novel I have to write for English class so I have to figure that one out because school novels come before my fanfictions. If anyone wants to read the novel know that it's not for homophobic and not for anyone under the age of 16 due to the amount of cursing and for some of the content of the story that it has and a lot of it is edited. Just let me know somehow and I'll put it up under the misalanious story section okay.

**Again, updating isn't going to happen for a while for any story. I might get a chapter of new family up this weekend but I'm not sure because I'm supposedly attending the reception after the funeral for Victor and then I'm going to my friends house and since I always get up before my friend does I might be able to type a chapter of new family on the computer in the den which is really slow. If not sometime during the week after I catch up on the novel, review another novel I have to do that's 198 pages long which isn't a problem for me to do within a couple of days and then work on my twilight story. I think this will end at around chapter….18 if I don't get any ideas to add to it and those chapters will have major time skips every here and there so please, leave me your ideas. **


	14. Chapter 13

Alright, even though no one has reviewed the last chapter I am not at home anymore so that means that I can not update or write except for during school hours because the school now owns my soul. Literally because I am at school from 7 until 9 and I have to go to bed at 10 and by the time the taxi comes to the school to get me, bring me home, and I do my chores which is taking out the garbage and then doing the dishes it's ten o'clock so I will write in my study halls and then update on Saturdays for the next month if I can. Please vote in my polls the poll does matter and it's a huge problem that needs to be solved because I need to know how to make the characters personalities for the names that are chosen. I also have instant messenger now so if you want to talk to me or ask questions you can add me and just let me know that you know me from fanfiction and I'll add you or answer your questions. My email is now and I can add people with windows live messenger or yahoo instant messenger if you want to talk to me.

The only chapter dedication is to my friend who helps me with this story because no one has reviewed or anything for my stories.

Chapter Thirteen: Oh Dear God

Alphonse's POV

Dear god. I can't believe what my niece just told me. I didn't think that James would be the kind of man to do that to her. Then again, he was so heavily drunk and Sami was so gorgeous in her prom dress that I suppose he could've lost his mental control. But, Sami's an alchemist, how on earth could she have not been able to fight him off if he was going to hurt her like that.

"Sami, why didn't you fight him?" I asked.

"I couldn't Uncle. After all, I fell unconscious soon after we left last night. He was completely…well you know and so was I too so I know something had to happen."

"Go get your stuff quickly and go to my room. I'll bring you home in a few minutes I got to take care of a few things first." I said.

"Alright." She said and she headed back to the hotel room she was supposed to be in and got her suitcase that Brother packed her and got dressed and left to go to my room.

Once I made sure she was in my room I locked the door with both Alchemy and the room's key and then I headed downstairs to the lobby and I walked up to another chaperone.

"Hey, can I ask you to watch the rooms upstairs for a while? I need to call a student's parents to come and get them because she got sick this morning." I said and I mentally cheered in my head because I was actually quite flustered due to the news I received this morning.

"Yeah sure. Go ahead." The Chaperone said and I headed over to the receptionist's desk and I grabbed the telephone and I called Edward.

"Yeah?" Ed asked grumpily and I could tell he was exhausted.

"Brother? It's me."

"Alphonse? What's wrong? Why are you calling me at…eight in the morning?" Edward asked.

"Um…we have a bit of a problem. You need to come down here and bring Mustang too. I think you two might need to hold me back from conducting murder."

"Did something happen to Sami? Damn it Alphonse you better speak now or you'll be a walking suit of armor again." Ed shouted even though I didn't except him to use the armor against me.

"I think you should wait until you get down here. She's not physically harmed just emotionally. I don't feel comfortable saying what happened on the phone incase some students pass by. I don't want rumors to start about her." I said.

"Alright. Roy and I will be there soon. I just got to find someone to watch Drew. I don't want him to come to the hotel and run off okay."

"Alright. I'm sorry to wake you up brother." I replied.

"Don't worry about it Al. I would be pissed at you if you didn't call me if something happened. You did the right thing." Ed added hanging up the phone and I headed back into my room and unlocked the alchemic seal I had keeping Sami in her room and she was sitting on the bed and was hiding her face.

"Sami, I called Brother. He's going to come down here and we'll talk to him then okay?"

"Did you tell him?"

"No. I don't want your reputation to be lost if students came by and heard me tell your papa that you were possibly raped."

"Thanks Uncle Al. I knew I could trust you." Sami said.

"Of course you can. Although I hope you know that Brother and Mustang are going to turn him into stir fry when they find out right?"

"I don't want that. He was drunk. He probably didn't know what he was doing."

"Sami, it's been proven that even though you're drunk you still know what you're doing. Take Roy for example he used to get drunk all the time before Ed and him hooked up."

"Thus the creation of the drunken scale right?"

"No that was Havoc but Roy is ranked on there pretty often. I should actually get a notebook and write down who is in the drunken scale on which day, what they did, and how high on the scale it is to amuse us. And it'll give us a great deal of blackmail."

"Make sure you add the thing that Havoc did with the pudding and the streaking down the streets of Central."

"I'll never get that mental picture out of my head." I laughed trying to get Sami to laugh with me but I didn't think that would happen and like I thought, it didn't happen either."

"So, what do you think Dad and Papa would do when they find out what James did to me?"

"To be honest, Ed would go Barry the Chopper on him with his Automail arm, and then Mustang would burn the remaining pieces until there's nothing left of him and then throw the ashes into the ocean to be swept away."

"Damn."

"That's your parents for you Sami. They're super over protective of you and Drew. They'll be protective of your new brother or sister too."

"Since I don't live in the house anymore I'm not the main target of the protection either. Drew is now."

"Once the child is born trust me they'll lay off Drew for a while. Newborns need a lot of love and protection because they can die easier than Drew can because the child won't have a strong immune system. I remember that when Mom was alive she told us that we were always sick during our first two years of being alive. Now we're hardly sick and if we do get sick we're really out of it."

"Yeah, I suppose your right. I'm hardly sick too so I guess I was really sick when I was little too."

"Not so much. You have two strong sets of DNA in you."

"Yeah I suppose." Sami added.

A half hour later a knock came at the door and I stood up to answer it and when I did I saw James standing at the door.

"Mr. Elric. I can't find Sami. Is she here?" He asked in a bathrobe to cover him.

"No she's not. She left early because she wasn't feeling that well. However, stay away from Sami or you'll lose your life."

"Why?"

"I know what you did to her. Ed and Roy don't know yet but when they do they'll try to kill you but Sami won't let them so you're lucky. Trust me I even want to kill you right now."

"What the heck did I do?"

"You know damn well what you did. Now leave before I lose my temper and when I do lose my temper I'm worse than Edward with his short rants." I growled and James nodded and left, heading back to his room.

"Damn kid." I added and I walked back into my room and sat down on the bed and just as I did Ed slammed the door open and ran into the room.

"Alphonse what happened?" Ed asked.

"Edward, did you have to slam the door open? I know you're worried but come on it can't be that bad." Roy said.

"Actually, it's pretty bad. James rapped Sami last night."

"HE WHAT!?" Ed and Roy shouted.

"We were drunk. Some students spiked the drink with red wine. We never had wine before so we thought it was a foreign punch until Uncle Al smelt it on him. James led us upstairs to his room and I blacked out. When I woke up…everything was said and done." Sami explained.

"That doesn't matter! Even though your drunk you still know what your doing. Do you realize that he could've gotten you pregnant by doing that! If he finds out that you are he'll more than likely break off your relationship and call you a whore and all that stuff and deny the baby. He's the one who took your virginity and that's not something that goes over very well for us." Edward said.

"Ed, calm down and take a deep breath."

"Calm down? Calm down! Don't you know how important this is! I want to sue his ass, put him in jail, and take everything he owns!"

"Ed you can't do that what about Rose?"

"Oh yeah. Well I'm going to call her later today and we'll decide what to do from there alright? How's that idea?"

"That seems logical. Why don't you guys take Sami home? I have to stay behind yet and watch the other students. I'll tell Haru and Elysia what happened when I see them and don't worry Sami, I'll make sure we're completely alone when I tell them okay?"

"Thanks Uncle Al." Sami added and she got up off the bed and headed over to Ed and Roy. "See you later." Sami replied as Ed and Roy led her out of the hotel room and they brought her home.

**Sorry the chapters are so short. I only have a certain amount of time to write and I can't do that much right now. I'm going to concentrate of Lunar Alchemist for a while now so I'll update this after I get a few chapters of Lunar Alchemist up. **

**Please remember to review any and all reviews are appreciated and I take all coments to heart. **


	15. Chapter 14

My computer got a sleeping virus and I no longer have my old computer. I have a laptop right now and until I earn enough money to fix my old computer I will own this laptop which is really old. It's actually so old that it doesn't have a word program. I have to use the notepad programs to type my stories and luckily fanfiction accepts stories written under this program. Downside is that there are hundreds of spelling mistakes because notepad doesn't have spell check at all so please deal with that until i can go back in time and find a microsoft word to put on my laptop so that I can get spell check and stuff like that. I don't trust online spell checks due to optential viruses and i don't exactly have a firewall just a virus scanner so it's harder to fight off viruses than most computers do. So please deal with spelling and Grammer and when i get word i will repost any of the new chapters i put up in any of my stories I promise.

Chapter fourteen: More Problems

Five months have passed since the insadent at the prom between Sami and James. However, a week afterwards James left Central and told the whole school that Sami was the one who raped him and was scared of her and her parents so he got up and left and Sami was declared a whore.

Despite what the school thought Haru, Elysia, Sami, Edward, Alphonse, Roy, and even James knew the truth as did the entire military and the military, as well as Sami's family was extremely pissed at James' actions.

Early in the morning, long before sunrise, for the past week Sami has been getting up to go to the bathroom to throw up and she has never wondered why this has been happening, not yet taking health in school because Edward and Roy pulled her out and homeschooled her due to the violent nature the school showed even more now that she was labled a slut instead of just having two gay parents who happened to be able to bear children.

"Sami?" Ed asked rubbing his eyes as the bright light hurt them. "Again?" He asked as his daughter threw up in the toliet and he walked in and held her hair back.

"Sorry Papa. Did I wake you up?" Sami asked after she was done.

"No dear you didn't. The little ones wanted some food. They're always hungry." Ed said rubbing his now extremely big stomach, he was ready to pop at any moment.

"Papa, you were always hungry before even when you're not pregant."

"Yeah that's true but not to the point that I always have to wake up to eat something. I can just usually get a small snack but those words don't mean anything until the twins were born." Ed stated as Sami threw up again. "I don't think that this is the stomach flu anymore Sami. This has been going on for too long. I could see three days at the most but a week? It's not normal Sami."

"I know Papa but what can I do everyone thinks that i'm a slut because of the lies that James spread."

"Everyone at headquarters doesn't think that. They believe you." Ed said rubbing Sami's back.

"That's because you're there most of the time doing desk work despite what Dad says."

"I honestly trust myself to the military doctors than normal doctors."

"They have knowlage in a totally diffrent medical field Papa. Otherwise in surgery and stiching up wounds. Not delievering children." Sami sighed as the wave passed and she flushed the toilet and stood up. "I think I'm done for now. You should go to bed Papa and get some rest. You might not get any with the twins if Drew was any indication when he was younger that you both won't get alot of rest. Of course i'll help out too." Sami said.

"I wouldn't be so sure. When you were first born you slept right through the night. We might only have a problem with your new little brother." Ed said.

"Did you and Dad decide on what you were going to name the children?" Sami asked.

"The girl I'm going to name Nina Trisha and the boy I'm going to name Mathew Hohenhime after Mom and Dad." Ed said leading Sami to her room and laid her in her bed. "I got to go to the doctors for an appointment today because of how far along I am. I want you to come with me and I want you to get examined okay. Roy and I are really worried."

"Alright Papa."

"Now get some rest before you get to exhausted okay. I'll bring you something to eat later."

"I'd better not." Sami moaned.

"You haven't been eating in the last couple of days execpt for some crackers. You need to eat something to keep your body strong enough to help fight whatever cold you have." Ed added.

"Alright fine. But my stomach probably won't like it." Sami added as she closed her eyes and fell asleep and then Edward headed downstairs to the kitchen to find Alphonse was already there making a pot of coffee because he fell asleep at their house during Elric movie night.

"Alphonse, go back to bed it's to early." Ed said.

"Sorry Brother. Did I wake you up?"

"No the twins did. But why are you awake? Sami has an excuse but you sure as heck don't."

"I just couldn't sleep. I just feel really restless. I came to get some milk and knew that the twins might wake you up so if you couldn't go back to sleep I figured I'd make some coffee for you for when you wake up."

"Restless? In what way? A dangerous one?" Ed asked knowing that whenever Al had bad feelings or got restless he was usually right 95% of the time.

"No not at all. I just feel like something is going to happen but it's not a bad thing. Who knows, maybe you'll into labor today. You're due any day now."

"I guess that's a possibility. Now I got to keep my guard up."

"Your guard?" Al asked. "Why do you have to keep your guard up?"

"So I'm not unprepared for the twins. It would suck if I was doing something important and went into labor."

"What kind of "important"?" Al asked with a sly look on his face.

"Heck no! Not that kind of important Alphonse! Roy and I haven't done that since I was five months pregant. We never do that after i turn five months. We're to scared that because we don't want to hurt the baby. We get kinda physical sometimes without meaning to." Ed blushed.

"Alright. I simple no could've sufficed. Now i'm gonna have nightmares."

"Don't tell me that you and Winry have never gotten physical in that department."

"Once when she was drunk because she jumpped me but that was it." Al said this time he was the one to blush.

"Damn Al it's more fun than you think."

"That's when Kairi was concieved actually." Alphonse said.

"Kairi was concieved when Winry was drunk?! I Never knew that one."

"Well at least I wasn't drunk but yeah, that's how she happened and we didn't regret it. I still don't even though Winry cheated on me with Armstrong."

"I still can't believe Armstrong of all people would have a relationship with Winry when you were married to her. He knew that you were married to her because he was at your wedding."

"I'm possitive that like you said adultruy isn't in the Armstrong line."

"And see where it got him. Killed and ended the Armstrong line."

"You do remember that he has a little sister right? Katherine?"

"Oh yeah I forgot about that." Ed said. "Well, get your milk and get back to bed. I got to get me a snack." Ed said heading to the refergerator and rummaged around to see what he could find and he saw Gracia's apple pie sitting in the back of the fridge. "Jackpot!" He said pulling it out.

"You and Gracia's pies."

"They're the best next to yours." Ed said as he cut himself a giant slice and put whipped cream on top and headed to the table as Al finished his cup of milk.

"I'm going to try and go back to sleep. Thanks for letting me stay Brother."

"What would I do? Wake you up and force you out of my house? Hell no. That's not how I roll."

"'That's not how I roll?' Alright what's going on with the attempt to be a teenager again Edward?" Al asked.

"Al, we're in our thirties we can still talk like hip people. Not old men."

"Yeah but it was embarasing when Dad tried to talk like us when we knew him."

"Don't remind me. It's like that kid's grandfather on that television show that Drew loves so much. (Otherwise known as Beyblade) That guy scares even me and made me lucky that Dad wasn't as bad as him." Ed laughed as Al got up and put the cup into the sink.

"Yeah. Night Brother." Al said heading back to the couch in the living room.

"Good Morning Al." Ed laughed.

"Yeah, yeah." Al said as he laid down.

Hours later, Edward, Roy, Alphonse, and Sami all headed to the hospital in order for Ed to have one of his final pregancy exams and after the twins were born and Ed was able to handle both the twins Roy was going to sterlize himself so that way they wouldn't have to worry about Ed getting preagant anymore since they were more than happy with four happy children.

Edward and Roy went into one room so that Roy could be with his husband as the exam happened and Alphonse went with Sami when she was called.

"Hello Miss Mustang. How are you today?" The doctor asked.

"Nervous." Sami replied.

"Well I'm sure nothing bad will happen. Am I right Mr. Mustang?"

"I'm her Uncle. Her parents have a pregancy exam right now so I'm here to support her until they're done." Alphonse said. "My name's Alphonse Elric."

"Are you Winry Rockbell's husband?"

"I was before we she divorced me after she got pregant with possibly another man's child and was killed in a car crash." Alphonse said. "How did you know?"

"I was Winry's pregancy doctor for the second child." The doctor said. "Winry hoped the child was yours even though she loved that other man. She mentioned you alot. I'm very sorry about your loss I assumed she just switched Doctors for one that was slightly closer to her home or even went back to her grandmother's house to have her grandmother deliever the baby like she did with Kairi."

"Pinako died shortly after Kairi was born."

"Again I'm so sorry to hear that." The doctor said before clearing his voice. "Alright Miss Mustang what seems to be the problem?"

"Um...I've been nausious and throwing up for almost a week now. My parents don't think I have the stomach flu anymore."

"Well are you sexually active?"

"I'm not intentionally. About five months ago my ex-boyfriend raped me at the prom. We were both drunk but I fell unconcious long before that and when I woke up it was already to late."

"Not to be mean but if you were unconcious how do you know you were raped?"

"My prom dress was off, we were both extremely sweaty and the sheets were stained and i had a pain in my lower back. Papa told me that when he had his first time with Dad he was really sore in his lower back the next day and so was I. I...I also felt really violated. My boyfriend went around the school saying I raped him but i know that wasn't the case because i was knocked out and he was the one who carried me upstairs." Sami explained.

"Well then, I'll need to take some tests. Are you sure you haven't been with anyone else?"

"No, James was my first and only boyfriend." Sami replied as Ed screamed from the room next door. "What the hell? Is he going to have another shot?" Sami asked.

"I don't know. I'll go and check." Alphonse said getting up off the chair and headed towards the door. "I'll be right back okay. I'm going to make sure Brother's okay."

Al Exited the room and headed to the room next door leaving Sami alone with the doctor but she trusted her.

"Alright Miss Mustang. I'm going to go and get the tests okay. I'll be right back but i need you to pee in this cup for me okay?" She asked. (**I have no clue how doctor's appointments for this siutation goes my Mom won't tell me because she thinks I don't need to know so I'm going to guess) **

"Okay." Sami said heading over to the attached bathroom.

Luckily she had to go so it wasn't hard for her to do so.

A few minutes later Alphonse came back in and he was smiling.

"Well I hate it when I'm right." Al laughed as Sami came out of the bathroom with the pee test.

"What was Papa screaming about? Is everything alright Uncle Al?"

"Yep. Better than alright actually. Brother just went into natural labor and it surprised him. He thought he peed his pants until the pain came and then he realized that his water broke. They're heading up to the Birthing wing right now." Al smiled. "You'll be a big sister again soon."

"And you'll be an Uncle again." Sami added as the doctor came back in. "I'm back. What was with the screaming in the next room?"

"My Papa just went into labor."

"The Fullmetal Alchemist was pregant again?" The doctor asked.

"Yeah, very few knew though because they followed him really often when he was pregant with my little brother." Sami replied. "Only the military and close family knew."

"Well let's finish up these tests so that you can get upstairs to be with your papa." The doctor replied. "I'm going to take a couple of blood samples okay and then I'll do the tests. I'll come and find you when the results are ready okay. They won't take to long."

"Thanks so much." Sami and Alphonse said.

The doctor drew a little of Sami's blood and then they headed upstairs to the birthing wing and easily found Ed and Roy's room by Ed's shouting.

"Why on earth is Papa screaming so soon. That didn't happen until he was almost ready to give birth." Sami asked.

"Well it's harder for Brother because since he's scared of needles he doesn't take the epidural and since he's twins they're both moving at the same time down into the birth cannal and they still kick and move as they go." Alphonse said.

"Okay way to much infomation." Sami said shivering.

About five hours later Ed was starting to scream alot more often and alot of doctors were gathering into Ed's room.

"I guess Brother's giving birth to the twins now." Alphonse replied.

"How on earth can you say that so calmly! It sounds like he's dying!" Sami said.

"That's just how things are." Alphonse said. "Don't worry though Sami. Ed's in safe hands." Al replied.

"Miss Mustang." The doctor replied. "I have the results to your tests."

"Great how can my day get any better?" Sami grumbbled.

"Well Miss Mustang. You're pregant." The doctor answered.

Sami just fell over and fainted.

**Well only three more chapters or so to go. People aren't helping me out anymore with what I should do with this story so I'm just going to do major time skips and end this story and call it a failure because i've spent so much time racking my little brain for ideas and I can't get any so I'm just going to end this within the next week or so and call this story complete and work on the Lunar Alchemist, The New Host, The New Hybrid for Twilight, A New Family, and A Tough Life which is rarely going to be updated but I will update that story every once and a new moon because i want to turn that into a novel but with all the other storys on a schedual already it's hard to balance that story right now too now that it's not required for English because my class finally caught up with me and the teacher changed his mind about making it an assignment instead i have to read the Harry Potter series which Harryswoman has created an awsome fullmetal alchemist/harry potter crossover mini series starting from book five and going until the end and i highly reconmend it it was awsome and i don't say that often because i actually hate harry potter/fullmetal alchemist stories because they're never good. like my Digimon story and good news if you read that story guess what, I'm going to re-write it and try again after i'm done with Fullfire! Yes that's right I'm trying it again. The plot is going to change, and I might actually kick Luna and Leon out of the story and just keep it within the legandary warriors or get rid of Kotemon and keep Luna. I'm not sure how i'm going to go about that yet. **


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen: The Birth and Even More Bad News**

**Finally, after ten hours of hard labor the twins were born. *I'll save Ed the agony and we'll pretend he had a speedy birth even though it takes a hell of a lot longer for twins to be born* **However, Sami was still unconscious after receiving the news that she was pregnant with that jackass James' kid. 

When Alphonse heard the news out in the hallway the first thought that came into his head was that James was lucky that they didn't know where James was. They also told Rose shortly after the incident and she said that that if he ever returned to New Ishbal and Rose caught him she would send him straight back to Central to make sure that James took his responsibility like a man and get arrested for rape since Rose believed Sami. 

The moment Sami passed out a the doctor brought Sami back to the exam room so that she could rest and after a while Alphonse went back upstairs to the birthing wing to see how Edward was doing and to be introduced to his newest nephews. **OH! BTW Drew and Kairi are not running around in the streets randomly during this. I should have mentioned this last chapter but they're at Gracia's house right now.**

Sami finally started to wake up about fifteen minutes after Alphonse left to head upstairs and when she was lying down on the bed she was confused as to what happened. 

The last thing she remembered was that she was told by the doctor that she was pregnant but that was impossible. She knew that when Ed was five month pregnant he was showing and she wasn't showing yet and she only just started showing signs that she was pregnant and she hadn't had a boyfriend or a partner since that night so the doctor had to have screwed up. 

"Ah, Miss Mustang. Congratulations on being a big sister again. Fullmetal gave birth already and the babies are doing just fine." The doctor said as she entered the room and saw that Sami was awake. "How are you feeling?" 

"You bloody lied to me. There's no way I'm pregnant not with that bastard's child." Sami said. 

"I thought something like this might happen." The doctor sighed. "Usually when something like this happens to teenagers they are in denial but I can assure you Miss Mustang that you are indeed pregnant." 

"Oh yeah? Well that friggin little pee test you had me do isn't good enough of an answer for me." Sami replied extremely pissed and the Edward genes were starting to show extremely. 

"Shall I show you an ultrasound?" The doctor asked. "That'll give you proof." 

"Sure why not even though I still doubt I'll believe you. After all, if I was five months pregnant why would I know about it now instead of like three or two months ago. I'd be even showing by now like Papa was." Sami replied. 

"Well, you see I was wondering about that too." 

"Do you think there's something wrong with the child?" Sami asked sadly. 

Even though she didn't want to believe that she was even pregnant in the first place there was still the high possibility that she was and if she was she knew she'd have to accept it and if something happened to the baby due to her carelessness she'd never forgive herself. 

"Not particularly. After all, your father didn't show with you right away and he was rather young when he was carrying you. All be it not as young as you were now but he was rather young. There might just be some recessive genes that are in play since Edward isn't that tall of a person and those genes are still in your DNA but are just not present." The doctor said as she got the ultrasound started. "Now if you please, I need you to lie down and pull your shirt up enough that I can put this gel on your stomach." 

Sami laid back on the bed and she pulled her shirt up so that the doctor could see her stomach and she put the gel on Sami's stomach and she jumped. 

"Something the matter Miss Mustang?" She asked. 

"No, that's just cold." Sami sighed. 

"Alright then, I'm going to start the exam now." The doctor said and it wasn't long before the baby was found. "Ah ha, there it is." The doctor added. 

"Is it alright?" 

"It's just fine. The reason you're not showing is that it's going to be a little small." The doctor replied. "That's why you're not showing and is only starting to now get morning sickness. Unfortunately the morning sickness might not go away until after you give birth but I can prescribe some medication to help you fight it." 

"Thank you." Sami said as she cleaned the gel off her stomach after the doctor turned off the machine and handed her a towel. 

"Do you intend to tell your parents?" 

"Not right away. After all, Papa just gave birth to the twins. There's no way I'm going to tell him to get him worked up. I'll wait a couple of days and I'll take the medicine to help me out. Who knows maybe it might even stop it." 

"Alright, I'll also have to prescribe some pregnancy vitamins for you to take to make sure the baby gets what it needs just incase you can't keep down what you need to eat while you're pregnant." The doctor added writing down the names of two different drugs on a prescription paper and handed it to her. "I'll see you in a month Miss Mustang for your check up." 

"Thank you for everything and I'm sorry about the difficulties I gave you." 

"It's quite normal. I'm used to it. Your father is extremely bipolar when he's first pregnant as I'm sure your aware. Every time I made a noise while I was examining him he thought there was something wrong with the children and that one of them died or something. Your father is the first to give birth to twin in the military." 

"Thank you for everything. I'm going to go see Papa now." Sami replied as she got up and headed upstairs. 

When she got upstairs and she saw Alphonse outside in the hallway. 

"Uncle Al, why aren't you with Papa?" Sami asked. 

"I'm letting Ed get to know the twins for a while. You can go and see them though. They're really cute." Alphonse said. 

"What are they're names?" Sami asked. 

"Nina Trisha and Matthew Hohenhime Elric. Just like Brother planned." Alphonse said. "Are you alright with the news you got?" 

"Well, I had an ultrasound and the baby is going to be smaller than most babies but it's alright and now that I saw a picture of the baby I can't deny it's there. So I accepted it. I'll just never let James know that it's his so we don't have to do a custody battle." 

"I wouldn't worry about that. James knows that if he comes here he'll have a death wish and a jail sentence." Alphonse said. "No go see your little brother and sister." 

"Alright." Sami replied heading into the hospital room but she knocked on the true door to make sure not to walk in on them. "Dad, Papa, can I come in?" Sami asked. 

"Of course sweetheart." Roy said quietly and Sami opened the door and Edward was fast asleep while Roy held Nina, feeding her using a bottle. "Did you get your check up?" Roy asked. 

"Yeah. I'm alright too so you and Papa don't have to worry. But what about Papa, is he okay?" 

"Just tired. Matt was kinda hard on him seeing as he was the second one to be born." Roy added. "Want to hold him?" 

"Sure." Sami said walking over and picked up Matt from the crib that was in the room. 

Nina had Roy's hair color and yet she had Edward's golden eyes. She also had Roy's physical features at that particular point. Matt on the other hand had a small head of blonde hair and Roy's onyx eyes he also had Edward's physical features and he also had a famine physique about him also.

"Aw, they're so cute." Sami laughed as Matt opened his eyes and tried to grab at Sami's hair. "They seem like they're not going to be a hard time like Papa was worried about." 

"Maybe not. They haven't cried since they came out into the open." Roy said. "Not even Nina cried and it seems like she's really hungry." 

"Well, we'll have to see what happens when one of them has a dirty diaper." Sami replied. 

"So, are you really sick?" Roy asked nervously.

"I told you Dad, I'm fine." Sami smiled. 

"There's Edward's genes right there." Roy replied. 

"It's just the normal stomach flu but I've been really stressed lately probably because of how everyone in town think of me as a rapist and stuff like that now so that's why it's taking so long to get over it." Sami said. 

"Again, Edward's genes are showing. I can tell when your lying Sami Rose Mustang/Elric." Roy replied. 

"I'm not dying or anything I just want to tell you and Papa at the same time and I want to wait until Papa's better so that he doesn't get sick or anything." 

"What is it?" Roy asked. 

"What part of I'm not going to say anything didn't you get Dad?" Sami asked. "Don't worry I'm not lying when I say I'm not really sick or dying. It's just hard for me to believe and even though I accepted it it's still rather shocking that I'm finding out about this now." Sami replied. 

"Alright. I'll trust you. I won't tell Edward either that way he doesn't worry either." Roy said. 

"Thanks Dad." Sami smiled. 

A week later, Edward was finally fully recovered, well recovered to the point that he could go home and he was able to bring the twins home as well and they were as simple as Sami were despite the fact that there were two of them. They already had a time clock set pretty much for the twins and Sami helped out whenever she could without causing suspicion to be ready for when she gave birth to her child. 

However, when it came to the 'illness' Sami had enough was enough. She knew that she had to tell her parents sometime so one day, while the twins were asleep Sami had Roy and Edward meet in the living room and Alphonse entered the room and sat by Sami already knowing the secret so he could support her incase Edward or Roy were pissed off. 

"So Sami, what do you want to tell us?" Edward asked. 

"Remember when you gave birth to Nina and Matt I had a doctor appointment to see what was wrong with me because I had that stomach flu for so long?" 

"Oh yeah, you never told us how that went." Edward said. 

"She told me while you were resting." Roy replied. 

"Oh yeah." Ed laughed rubbing the back of his head. "Well, go on Sami. What's the matter? I did notice you taking those pills the other day." 

"Well, Papa, Dad….you two are going to be grandparents." Sami said. 

**I'm going to be evil and leave you with that. So here's a new poll. Should Sami have one child or twins too? Then I'll post several polls after that based on the results of this one. You can vote via the poll, in a review, or in a PM. **

**Until the next time the host club will be waiting for you *hint on which story I'm updating next***


	17. Chapter 16

**Alright well the poll is going really well. So far only five people voted and so far the answer is unanimous so if you haven't voted and want to have a say please go to the poll on my profile and vote. I also accept votes through reviews, and through pm's. I also accept anonymous reviews so if you don't have a profile you can still be a huge part of this story as well as other stories. **

**You have I think one or two more chapters before I close the poll. It depends on how the flow of the story goes because after this chapter I don't know what I want to do. So please vote soon. **

Chapter sixteen: James Returns

**(Sami's Pov for this chapter NOT THIRD PERSON)**

Well the last three months have been really easy for the most part. The pills that help me calm down the morning sickness works for the most part. And I have two happily supporting parents instead of just relying on Uncle Al. Hell, even Drew and Kairi, whom are both way to young to really understand the sin I'm now a part of are eagerly supporting and can't wait for their second cousin or their niece or nephew.

I think out of the two of them Drew is the one who is the most ecstatic about me having a baby. Every day he comes up to me and asks if he can put his little hand on my already huge belly in order to feel the little miracle that is growing inside of me.

Papa told me that Drew did that all the time while he was pregnant with Nina and Matt as well but that was a completely different story to Drew because this time it wasn't his brother and sister it was as I said before, his niece or nephew.

Since I told Dad and Papa about me being pregnant they had me move into the house again so that way they could keep an eye on me and they even built two extra rooms using alchemy for me and the nursery for my child as well. And I can still remember that conversation as clear as day.

"_**So Sami, what do you want to tell us?" Papa asked. **_

"_**Remember when you gave birth to Nina and Matt I had a doctor appointment to see what was wrong with me because I had that stomach flu for so long?" I asked.**_

"_**Oh yeah, you never told us how that went." Papa said. **_

"_**She told me while you were resting." Dad replied. **_

"_**Oh yeah." Ed laughed rubbing the back of his head. "Well, go on Sami. What's the matter? I did notice you taking those pills the other day." **_

"_**Well, Papa, Dad….you two are going to be grandparents." I said. **_

_**The silence in the room started to make me sweat and fidget as multiple thoughts ran through my head. I wondered if I would be kicked out of the house, and called the very thing that the people in school called me. A slut, a whore, and other various things. **_

_**I was lucky Uncle Al was sitting next to me because I started to cuddle up to him because I knew that he supported me and that he would continue to support me and so I decided that I would make Uncle Al the godfather of the child because he automatically supported me and he could also have a second child in a sense like he wanted. **_

_**Finally, the silence was broken and I saw a look of fury on my Papa's face and then I started to get up and walk away just as Papa spoke. **_

"_**I'm going to kill that bastard. Despite the fact that he was Rose's miracle child. I'm going to fucking kill him." Papa said getting up and walking over to the phone. "I'm going to kill him for ruining my daughter's life." **_

_**I got up and started to walk out of the room the only thing that stopped me was Dad. **_

"_**Sami, what are you doing?" **_

"_**I'm going to pack my bags and go home. It's the only thing I can do, after all, I don't want to disgust you or have people disrespect you because everything the town said is true." I said. "I do have support from Elysia and Haru, and I also have the support of Uncle Al so that's all I need. After all, I refuse to abort the child I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I killed the child. Even if I'd risk my own life I'd still give birth to it and die happy since I know that it'll be cared for by either Uncle Al, or Haru and Elysia." I explained even though I knew there was no need to do something like that. **_

_**I continued to walk away and when I felt two arms wrap around me and turn me around I saw Dad looking at me with gentle eyes. **_

"_**Now why would you think up something like that?" Roy asked. **_

"_**Papa's flipping out and you refused to say anything. That was all the evidence I needed. You hate me. You are disappointed in me. I'm the worse daughter known to man." I said. **_

"_**You are not the worst daughter known to man. Besides, it's a huge shock to hear that your sixteen year old daughter is pregnant with your granddaughter or grandson. It's rather normal but we do support you and we definitely don't hate you. We had that bastard of an ex-boyfriend." Roy said. "If he were to ever come back to Central he'll be charcoal and that's only what I'm going to do to him. I'm sure your father will go Barry the Chopper on his ass when I'm done with him." **_

"_**Like hell you're getting first shot at him!" Papa shouted after pulling the phone away from his ear. "And like your father said Sami, we are definitely supporting you and I'm sure as hell killing James." He added. **_

"_**That's a sigh of relief." I said literally sighing. "I'm glad that you two are going to support me Papa, Dad." I said sitting back down on the couch as Drew and Kairi came through the door as school ended. **_

"_**We're home Daddy!" Drew and Kairi called. **_

"_**Welcome home." Dad and Uncle Al said as the kids came into the living room. **_

"_**No I am not kidding Rose. No I don't think I'm acting a little to rash. Wouldn't you be pissed too if something like this happened to James?" Papa shouted into the phone. **_

"_**Daddy? Why is Mommy shouting at the phone again?" Drew asked. **_

"_**We've been having a little problem with your sister's ex-boyfriend." Dad said. "Your Mom is trying to talk to his Mom." **_

"_**Wait, you broke up with James?" Kairi asked since she was definitely more understanding despite her young age but she was also slightly older than Drew "What did he do?" **_

"_**I think you're a little to young to know about the reason why Kairi." Alphonse said. "Let's just say that he screwed up royally and that your Uncles may go to jail for murder once they get their hands on the he/she." **_

"_**Excuse you Uncle Alphonse." I glared. "You can tease him and stuff like that but I don't want you guys to go that far." I said sweat dropping. **_

That was two months ago and now I'm five months pregnant and like I said it's really easy on me thanks to the medicine and my loving family. Even Elysia and Haru are helping me out when I need it and they're also going to be god parents along with Uncle Al.

Now the only things I have to worry about is keeping myself healthy enough to finish the pregnancy, the actual birth, and then raising the child. Everything else I can have help with and as long as I do have the help and the support of my family I know that everything will be okay.

Well, at least, that was until the day the earth stood still.

For on one unfaithful day I would be dragged into my own personal hell.

Papa, Dad, Uncle Al, Kairi and Drew all headed to the Zoo for a day of Elric family fun. I decided to stay behind because even though I wasn't really home schooled I didn't exactly drop out either. I just relied on my textbooks and either Papa, Dad, or Uncle Al went to school to pick up weekly homework and drop off weekly homework and this week I had a term paper to do that I had to put off due to the slight increase of morning sickness that left me a little bit tired.

So as I was lying on the couch in the living room listening to my mp3 player thanks to the docking station that Dad bought me for my birthday last month I heard the doorbell ring and so I put the laptop aside and headed towards the front door and I opened the door to see James standing in the door way and I quickly shut the door.

"Sami, babe. Open the door. We need to talk." James replied.

"Screw you James!" I shouted. "All you are is a lying whore! I'm not opening the door."

"Then just tell me something. Are you seriously pregnant with my kid?"

"You're the one who stole my virginity so you tell me the answer." I replied walking away.

"I never took your virginity." James said.

"Prom. You were drunk because someone spiked the punch at the party. I fell unconscious and felt violated and I haven't done anyone before and I didn't even date anyone before you or after you so how the hell can you say that you weren't the one who stole my virginity?" I asked as tears ran down my face. "My parents wanted to charge you with rape but didn't due to me and I didn't want to ruin Rose by charging her miracle child. So you better feel lucky."

"I swear to you that if I did that to you I didn't mean it. And I want to help you."

"Did mean it? You went around the entire school and told everyone that I was the one who raped you. I can't even attend school anymore without being called a slut and a whore. My parents can't even work in the military anymore without hearing someone calling them names just for birthing me." I shouted. "You better leave before I call my Dad and my papa and tell him that you are over here. They want to murder you and I won't stop them either." I said walking away from the door.

"You really are a pussy. You run away from everything I wonder why the hell I dated you. You weren't even that enjoying either." James said.

That was it. I walked over to the phone and I dialed the number to my Dad's cell phone.

"Hello?" Roy asked.

"Daddy? Can you and Papa come home?"

"Something wrong Sami?" Dad asked worried.

"Yeah the dumbass is here and trying to get inside."

"Dumbass?"

"The one you want to burn to a crisp and the one who Papa wants to kill like Barry the Chopper. Whoever the hell that is." I said sitting down on the couch.

"Alright. Give us a few minutes and we'll be home shortly. Just say in the house and if he tries to get inside you can use your alchemy. It won't hurt the child but there's no saying if James will try to hurt you or the child either." Roy said.

"Okay Dad." I said walking upstairs after checking the door. "I'll be in my room and I locked the door."

"Transmute the door with your father's lock. You know the transmutation circle for that don't you?"

"Of course. I've broken that circle so many times it's pathetic." I laughed walking back to the door and transmuted the door shut and then started to head upstairs and into my room where I again locked my door with the same transmutation circle. "Alright Dad, I locked myself in my room and I also locked the front door. I'd be surprised if James managed to get into the house." I said as the front door exploded. "Um…Dad, does James know alchemy like Scar did?" I asked sacredly.

"Not that I'm aware of why?"

"Because the front door just exploded. I think James is going to force himself in to see me."

"We'll get there as quickly as we can. We're just pulling out of the parking lot. Thankfully we weren't that far from the main gate." Dad added before hanging up the phone in order to help keep me in silence.

I walked over to the closet and I hid inside the closet and locked that with alchemy as well and also barricaded it with a dresser I kept in the corner and when I did I hid over in the corner and underneath a pile of clothes that I had laid on the ground.

I hid in the corner of my closet for a while and I was starting to get nervous because I didn't hear anything but then I heard the worst voice I thought I would ever hear.

"Sami? You're being very bad right now by hiding. I just want to talk and figure this whole thing out. It's nothing bad so why the heck are you hiding. You know that I'll find you eventually and it'll make things even worse for you if you don't come out now." James' voice sounded from down the hall.

"You won't find me I'm a ninja." I thought hoping my self-proclamation would protect me. (_**That and I'm trying to provide a slight comic relief in this dramatic horror movie like moment)**_

Finally he came to my room and I guess I didn't really think things through because my alchemically locking my door I realize as I write this that I gave James an hypothetical neon light that just screamed; HEY LOOK I'M IN THIS HERE ROOM SOMEWHERE!

"Come on Sami can't you think more than that while you try to hide somewhere that I'm familiar with. Sure this part of the house is new it's not hard to figure out the structure or the layout of the land. Especially when it comes to me have a father as awesome as mine." James said.

"Sure, if you count having a murderous jackass off a father who killed any state alchemist or soldier in his way in order to get 'revenge' for Ishbal. This in turn only caused it more problems." I thought.

I heard things getting flipped around and when he came over to the closet he opened it up by deconstructing the door similar to how his father killed and he looked around and luckily the dresser was pushed back against the wall so it looked like it was supposed to be there and he didn't bother to look in the pile of clothes where I was hiding so he walked out of the room and that's when I heard running downstairs.

"Sami!" Dad, Papa, and Uncle Al called.

"Where are you!?" Papa asked frantically.

"Crap!" James said from down the hall and he ran back into my room and smashed my window and he jumped out of the window and ran away and when I was sure he was gone I got up out of the pile of clothes and ran downstairs.

"I'm right here." I said and Papa came around the corner and hugged me.

"Are you alright Sami?" Papa asked.

"Yeah he didn't find me although he totaled my bedroom." I said.

"That's alright. We're not going to stay in Central then if he's around here and acting like this." Dad said.

"What about you Dad? You're the Furher of Amtress; you can't just randomly pack up your stuff and leave." I said.

"She's right hon." Papa said.

"Alphonse, why don't you take her to Risembool. She'll be safe there and Pinako did leave you the automail business shop/house there you can live there until we figure where James is and arrest him. And this time I will arrest him for breaking and entering a military household and I will charge him for the rape." Roy replied.

"Damn right you are. We're not letting this ass get away with anything else ever again." Edward replied. "Go and pack your things sweetheart. I'm going to get a ticket for early tommrow morning. I want you out of here as soon as possible so that you're protected." Ed said.

"I'll call the police and get the kids out of the car." Roy added.

I hope that while I'm in Risembool the baby and I will be safe.


End file.
